The New Hanyou
by Desktop Creator
Summary: Naraku is dead, The Shikon No Tama is complete, Kagome gives the Shikon No Tama to InuYasha, InuYasha turns it down, Kagome almost dies, InuYasha uses the Shikon No Tama to bring her back, but something goes wrong. Read and find out (RR) (InuKag & MirSan)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) Hey this is my first fic that I'm writing so go a little easy on me k, hope you like it.  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"InuYasha I sense the last three jewel shards heading right for us." Kagome had said with caution in her voice. They could see trees being uprooted from there spot as a tornado was getting ever closer to them.  
  
"He's back for ya Kagome." InuYasha said with a tone of disgust.  
  
"Get away from my woman Dog-Breath, or you will find yourself dead on the spot were you stand." Said a vary argent Koga jumping out of the tornado.  
  
"For the last time Kagome isn't your woman!!!!!!" InuYasha shouted as he charged Koga. InuYasha tried, but just couldn't hit him Koga was just to fast for him.  
  
"Why don't you draw your sword InuYasha, you might have a better chance of hitting me, or can you still not lift it?" Koga asked mockingly  
  
"You don't deserve to be slain by Tetsusaiga." InuYasha answered firmly.  
  
Flash Back   
  
"InuYasha you have to get the jewel Shards from Koga." Kagome informed InuYasha. A grin formed onto InuYashas face. "You can't kill him either."  
  
"Why not?" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"He hasn't done anything to any of use there is no scene in just killing the poor boy, so no Tetsusaiga got it." Kagome said whispering the last part to InuYasha.  
  
End Flash Back   
  
Koga started to charge InuYasha with his fist in the air but stop several feet in front of him then punched the air at lightning speed.  
  
"AAAHHHH. What was that?" InuYasha said holding the left side of his stomach.  
  
"That my dog-breathed friend is my new attack, I like to call it Wind Blade. The object is to hit the air so fast it creates a blade made of wind." Koga said vary proud of himself.  
  
"Thanks for the info I will remember that when I see you in HELL" InuYasha said while digging his hand into his wound, "BLADES OF BLOOD!!!!!!" InuYasha had said flicking his claws towards Koga. Koga dodged them easily by jumping into the air, but soon found InuYasha looking him straight in the eyes before getting punched in the face.  
  
"That hurt you know." Said Koga rubbing his cheek were InuYasha had punched him.  
  
"Theres more were that came from." InuYasha said in a threating voice  
  
Koga charged InuYasha once more this time punching the air without stopping. InuYasha used his dog ears to doge the Wind Blade attack by Koga. Koga now had no choice,but to attack him close range were InuYasha had the upper hand. InuYasha blocked all of Kogas attacks and retaliated with attacks of his own.  
  
Koga was now blinded by rage and charged InuYasha, going to finish him with one final blow. InuYasha dodged his punch and Koga hit the tree InuYasha was standing in front of, InuYasha got behind Koga and kicked him, his body hit a tree that was as thick as an oak. When his body came off the tree you could see his body imprint about a foot deep.  
  
"Did you have to hit him that hard?" Miroku asked as he was examining Koga.  
  
"Couldn't figure out another way with out killing him." InuYasha said looking at Kagome who was smiling at him. InuYasha bent down next to Koga and picked the three jewel shards out of him and handed them to Kagome.  
  
"Now the Shikon No Tama can be complete once again" Kagome said in a vary cheerful voice. They walked back to the village to Kaedes hut were they all sat down and there eyes were all on Kagome. Kagome was looking down at the nearly completed Shikon No Tama and the last three jewel shards, she was concentrating on the three jewels that fused together and then to the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"So now what will we do with Shikon No Tama now that it is completed" Sango asking cursorily.  
  
"Well I think we should-" Miroku was soon cut off by Kagome throwing the Shikon No Tama into InuYashas lap.  
  
"I want you to have it InuYasha. So you can finally become full demon." Everyone was surprised at what Kagome had just said but InuYasha was the most surprised.  
  
"No Kagome I want you to have the jewel." Everyone was in shock at InuYashas statement Shippo nearly fainted. "Traveling around with you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo showed me that I'm stronger than any demon on earth, so I don't need it to make me stronger, well it's getting late I think I will turn in for the night." InuYasha then got up and walked out of Kaedes hut. There was silence for a minute before Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Did you guys hear the same think I did just now?"  
  
"So Kagome what are you going to do with the Shikon No Tama?" Asked a very curios Shippo that was hanging on Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha is right it's getting late and I'm feeling a bit tired myself I think I'll turn in as well, goodnight everyone." Kagome had said walking out the door and to the hut that the villagers made for her, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo entered the hut a little time after Kagome had fallen asleep.  
  
The Next Day   
  
Kagome woke up to a vary loud bang. She got up out of bed to check to see what was going on. When she entered the main room she saw Miroku on the ground holding his head.  
  
"Thats what you get you for touching my ass you pervert!!!!!" Sango had shouted so loud the hole village might have woken up. "Good morning Kagome do you want any breakfast" Sango asked now attention on Kagome.  
  
"Yes, thank you that would be nice." Kagome sat down at the table and started to eat here breakfast when Miroku started to regain consciousness. Then sat on the other side of Kagome with his back to Sango.  
  
"May I have some breakfast as well Sango?"  
  
"I don't know if I should, I mean I did catch you sleeping with me then you try to touch my ass while I'm cooking breakfast." Sango then terned around and saw Mirokus back to her, "Miroku why do you have your back turned to me?" Sango asked rather confused.  
  
"My own health reasons I suppose." Sango started to laugh  
  
"Have any of you seen InuYasha around?" Kagome had asked.  
  
"I think I saw him go into the forest as if he was summoned by someone." Sango said still giggling a little.  
  
"What makes you think that he was summoned by someone?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"He had a note clinched in is hand when I flew by him, why do you want to know?" Sango asked with a little grin coming onto here face.  
  
"No special reason, just wanted to ask him why he gave the Shikon No Tama to me last night." Kagome was now looking at the jewel that hung around here neck.  
  
Were InuYasha Is   
  
"I herd that the Shikon No Tama is finally hole again, are you ready to go to Hell with me InuYasha." Said the cold and dead voice of Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo I cant die now I have to much live for, and I MUST protect Kagome from any demons that try to take it from her.  
  
"Do love that reincarnation of me that much, so much that you would even brake a promise that you made to me?" Kikyo asked with a cold sad voice.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo. Kagome means that much to me, I can't live without her she is my energy, she gives me life, I lover her more then I ever loved you!" InuYasha shouted the part.  
  
"And I thought that I wouldn't be able die in peace till I killed you, but now I see that isn't the case. I must kill that reincarnation of mine if I am to live in peace." Kikyo said in an even colder voice then normal.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." InuYasha said in a growl trying to scare Kikyo.  
  
"Watch me InuYasha I will put an end to her life as I was planning to do with you." Kikyo started to laugh.  
  
"I will kill you if you touch Kagome, and this I will promise you." InuYasha said with his anger rising.  
  
"InuYasha how many times have you tried killing me, and failing miserably because you still have feelings towards me?" Kikyo was still laughing.  
  
"Now it's different I don't have the same feelings for you as I did." Kikyo stopped her laughing and started to study InuYasha.  
  
"Well you will have a front row seat of the death of my reincarnation." Kikyo put her hand in the air twisted her wrist then pointed down at InuYasha. A couple of Kikyos soul collectors raped around InuYasha a cared him to were the murder was going to take place.  
  
Back At The Village   
  
'InuYasha I hope you return soon I really need to talk to you, before I go back to my time.' Kagome thought as she was walking out of the village and towards the Forest then stopped right before the hill that led up to the Forest. 'I will give him till the sun sets then it will' "just have to wait." Kagome said the last part out loud and started to walk back to the village. She was half way there when she heard Kikyos voice.  
  
"Death can't wait any longer for you" Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo on the edge of the Forest with an arrow pointed right at her. Kikyo shot the arrow at Kagome, Kagome managed to doge the arrow but not the second. It had hit her on in her arm so she couldn't draw any of her arrows to shoot back.  
  
"Why are you doing this Kikyo?!" Kagome shouted in pain.  
  
"Why you ask, you took the one I loved so dear away from me that is why you must die, and you must not worry I will see you in Hell shortly." Kikyo then fired a third arrow that hit Kagome in her stomach. Kagome fell to the ground on her side and blood started to drip from her wound onto the ground.  
  
(A/N:) So how did you like it, putting you in a cliff hanger like that and right near Christmas to such a naughty person I am, but I will make you a deal if I get some good reviews I will write more but if not then your never going to no what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) I see everyone liked the first chapter of this Fic, everyone spicily loved the cliffy that I left them in and I will promise you that there will be more (not as bad as the fist).  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!" InuYasha shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Shout all you want InuYasha she wont hear you, she's dead. Now if you come with me you will see her." Kikyo said in her cold voice.  
  
"She's not dead, SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!!! You will pay for the sin that you have done today, by the hand of the hanyou." InuYasha broke free of the soul collectors and started to charge Kikyo.  
  
"Before you kill me you might want to go and try to save you girlfriend down there InuYasha." Kikyo said smiling. InuYasha jumped away from Kikyo to Kagomes side.  
  
'I must take her to Kaede see if she can't do anything.' InuYasha thought as he picked up Kagome, InuYasha ran into the village as fast as he could and stopped right in front of Kaedes hut. "Kaede, Kagome needs your help." InuYasha said bring Kagomes bleeding body into the hut.  
  
"What has happened to her InuYasha?" Kaede asked as she was gathering healing herbs and bandages.  
  
InuYasha was looking at the ground, hurt that he couldn't protect Kagome from Kikyos attack. "It was Kikyo, Kikyo did this to her." InuYasha said trying to keep his anger suppressed.  
  
"I figured as much." Kaede had said pulling the arrow out of Kagomes arm, then quickly put the medicine in her wound vary quickly and carefully to both sides, and finally putting the bandages around the wound to keep it from bleeding. InuYasha walked outside to let Kaede do her work.  
  
"InuYasha why are you waiting outside Kaedes hut?" Sango asked interested.  
  
"It's Kagome, she got shot by two arrows from Kikyo, and Kaede is doing all she can to save her."InuYasha said almost whispering it. Sango gasped as she, Miroku, and Shippo took a glimpse inside to see Kaede working vary hard on Kagomes body.  
  
"How could you let this happen InuYasha, why weren't you there to protect her?" Shippo started to question.  
  
"When I went to meet Kikyo she asked me to go to Hell with her once again, then I told her my true feelings for Kagome and she headed out to kill her, while I was tied up by her soul collectors." InuYasha said with anger in his voice.  
  
Inside Kaedes Hut   
  
"Even when dead your feelings are still this strong for InuYasha." Kaede had said with wounder in her voice.  
  
"InuYasha help." Kagome had said vary faintly.  
  
"I see ye are still alive, but I don't think ye will be living for much longer." Kaede had said with sorrow in her voice.  
  
Outside Of Kaedes Hut   
  
"It's getting late InuYasha don't you think you should-" Miroku was interrupted by Kaede walking out of her hut and saw the four standing there.  
  
"How is she? Will she live?" InuYasha asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"She is not doing very good. She will live through the night, but after that I am not sure how much longer she will have." Kaede had said to the four. "I have done my best to save her but the wounds by the arrows are to deep to stitch. She wont live through this if we don't find a cure for her by tomorrow morning."  
  
"There aren't any herbs or medicine that you can put on her wounds." Sango said with hope in her voice.  
  
"There are non I have or herd of that can heal her wounds." Kaede said looking at the ground. InuYashas head popped up and he jumped off towards the Forest. "InuYasha were do ye think ye are going?" Kaede screamed after him, but he never answered.  
  
"Please save me InuYasha, I need you to save me" Kagome said inside the hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede all looked in.  
  
"I guess even when near death she counts on InuYasha to save her." Miroku said with surprise in his voice, everyone else just nodded.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome I'll find a way to save you even if it kills me trying.' InuYasha thought as he started to get closer to the Forest. InuYasha soon found himself by the well that lead to Kagomes time. "They must have a cure for Kagome in her time" InuYasha said jumping into the well.  
  
In Kagomes Time   
  
"You mean my granddaughter is dieing I wont allow this!!!" Grandpa had shouted.  
  
"Come down, theres nothing we can do but hope that Kagome somehow survives this."Said a nevus Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"You mean there is no cure for Kagome in this time either?" InuYasha said with hurt in his voice and started to walk back to the well.  
  
"InuYasha you can't let my sister die I know you won't." Sota said with terse coming from his eyes.  
  
"I'll do my best kid, I don't wont her to die as much as you do, so I will find a way to save her life trust me, as your sister would." InuYasha said firmly, Sota nodded his head.  
  
Well House   
  
InuYasha was about to jump into the well when Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.  
  
"You love her don't you?" InuYasha turned to Mrs Higurashi and nodded, "I would like you to be right by her side if she manages to pull through this, she would like that a lot." InuYasha backed off from the well to face Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I would do anything for Kagome, she wont die as long as I'm still alive and I will promise you that." InuYasha then turned to the well and jumping back down it.  
  
Warring States Era   
  
"There must be a way to save Kagome, and the only person that will find it is InuYasha." Miroku said to Sango, Shippo, and Kaede as they wait for InuYashas return.  
  
"Do you really thing so, I know he loves her and everything, but Kagome is dieing is there really anyway to save her?" Sango asked looking down at Kagome.  
  
"Yes. I really do think he will find a way." Miroku said firmly.  
  
"Well he better find one fast, because I'm afraid Kagome is running out of time." Kaede said in a vary worried voice. The sun started to rise as InuYasha was running back to Kaedes hut to tell them that he had found nothing. He jumped from the edge of the Forest when he noticed something shining on the ground in the morning light.  
  
"Thats it we can use the Shikon No Tama to save Kagomes life." InuYasha picked up the jewel and ran faster then ever to get to Kaedes hut "just hold on a little longer Kagome." When InuYasha entered the hut he was greeted by three faces full of sadness.  
  
"Did ye find anything for Kagome?" Kaede had asked nerves and anxious at the same time. InuYasha just tossed the jewel onto the table and everyone looked at it in surprise.  
  
"Why didn't any of use think of the jewel?" Sango had asked with embarrassment in her voice.  
  
"Don't beet yourself up Sango I didn't think of it either I just happened to see it on my way hear." InuYasha said with happiness in his voice. Kaede was by Kagomes side with the jewel in hand, opened Kagomes mouth put the jewel inside, "Kagome if you can hear me I want you to swallow when you feel water insider your mouth" Kaede picked up a cup of water pored it into Kagomes mouth and she swallowed, the jewel went down her throat with ease. InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Will she be fine now Kaede?" Sango asked rather worried.  
  
Kaede was looking down at Kagome looking for any signs of change, "I don't know yet we will find out in the morning."  
  
"She'll be just fine, her breathing has gone back to normal so theres no need to worry. It's been a long night I think I will take a little nap." InuYasha said yawning, but he didn't leave to sleep in the god tree as he normally did he sat down by Kagome and started to sleep.  
  
"I think we will get a little rest in as well, I think you should get some sleep to Kaede." Miroku said leave with Sango and Shippo close behind.  
  
(A/N:) Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. It's going to be hard to top that chapter, but I will be trying don't worry about that. I will continue the story if I keep getting good reviews on the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Well this chapter is going to be more of the Sango/Miroku relation ship on account that Kagome is still healing her wounds so she will be out for this chapter maybe more, but I don't think it will hope you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
One day has passed since Kagome had swallowed the Shikon No Tama, InuYasha hasn't left her side since leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Sango living in there hut all alone.  
  
Miroku, wake up. Wake up Miroku. Shippo said tapping Miroku on the shoulder. Miroku turned over in the bed to face Shippo.  
  
What do you want, it better be good waking me up this early in the morning. Miroku said with a growl under his sleepy voice.  
  
"If it means you staying alive, then I think its important."  
  
"What are you talking about Shippo?" Miroku said turning over to see Sango snuggled up right next to him, Miroku instantly tensed up and got away from Sango quietly, carefully, and quickly. He was leaving the room to go find Shippo and thank him for the pain that he would have gone threw.  
  
"Miroku." Sango said in her sleep. Miroku stopped and turned to see Sango curl up into a little ball in her bed. Miroku stood staring at Sango till he realized that he should leave before she wakes up. He walked out to the main room were he saw Shippo sitting at the table waiting for food to magically appear.  
  
"Thank you Shippo, you may have just saved my life right there." Miroku said sitting down next to him.  
  
"No problem, I just didn't want to hear Sango yelling this early in the morning, and why did you crawl into Sango's bed again anyways?"  
  
"I didn't crawl into her bed Shippo, I would never do such a thing." Shippo rolled his eyes, "anyways, I heard Sango tossing and tuning in her bedroom so I got up to see if she was fine, when I walked over to her bed she grabbed me and I couldn't get up without walking her up so I made myself comfortable and just feel asleep."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that story? Sango would never do anything like that even if she was asleep."  
  
"Shippo, c'mon lets play." One of the village boys yelled into the hut. Shippo quickly got up and ran outside to play, Miroku got up as well and sat down in the door to watch the kids play.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sango's Room *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'He left early. Normally he wont wake up till after I've woken up and started breakfast.' Sango had thought laying in bed, 'when am I going to be able to tell him that' "I love him." Sango said whispering the last part as she got up out bed and got dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* In The Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What am I going to do? I don't think I will live much longer if I don't tell Sango I love her.' Miroku thought as he watched the kids play with a ball. Sango walked out of her room and saw Miroku sitting by the door watching something, she stood there watching Miroku for a little while longer till she started to get breakfast ready. Miroku still in deep thought about how he was going to tell Sango how he felt, he smelt the breakfast that she was making.  
  
"Miroku, can you call Shippo in, breakfast is almost ready." Sango said not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Shippo, breakfast is ready!" Miroku screamed out to Shippo. Shippo turned to Miroku to listen to what he was saying when the ball hit him in the head.  
  
"Shippo are you ok, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." One of the village girls said running up to him to see if he was ok. Shippo got up and felt his head were the ball had hit him.  
  
"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me Sakura, I just got distracted." Shippo said still rubbing his head and looking back at the hut.  
  
"Are you sure your fine, cuz i don't think that Kaede would mind putting a bandage on that." Sakura said smiling at him.  
  
"No, I'm fine I just... just need to go home.. break.. breakfast is ready, bye." Shippo said as he looked down at the ground trying to hide his blush then ran off to the hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Inside The Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Looks like Shippo has a little crush on someone in the village." Miroku said as Sango was preparing the food and setting it onto the table as it was done cooking.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sango asked as she was setting the rice down on the table.  
  
"When a girl asks you a question I think looking at the ground, stuttering, and blushing are three signs that say 'I like you'." Miroku said as Shippo entered the hut. "Well if it isn't the boyfriend of Sakura." Miroku Said sarcastically sitting down at the table.  
  
"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Denial, always the first stage." Miroku said adding fuel to the fire. Shippo started to angry now.  
  
"I think it's cute that Shippo has a crush on Sakura, I mean she is vary cute, probably the cutest girl in the village." Sango said giving Shippo a comforting smile.  
  
"I know she's cute and everything I just don't know how to tell that I like her." Shippo said as Sango handed him some rice."  
  
"Tell me about it." Sango and Miroku said in unison. They both blushed and Shippo just watched sum what interested.  
  
"Miroku, would you like some more rice?" Sango asked trying to calm herself down. The rest of breakfast was ate in silence till Shippo finished.  
  
"I'm going outside to play see you guys later." Shippo ran out the door were he found his friends playing with a ball once again. Sango and Miroku were left alone finishing there breakfast, when done Miroku helped Sango out with the dishes then left for a walk, and Sango left to check up on Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* In Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How is Kagome doing?" Sang asked as she entered the hut.  
  
"Still recovering from her wounds by Kikyo." InuYasha said looking at Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha is it me or dose Kagome's hair look longer to you?" Sango was looking vary closely at Kagome.  
  
"I think your just imagining things, she has only been out for a day theres no way her hair can grow that fast." Sango stayed by Kagome the rest of the day, not wanting to see Miroku till tomorrow, when she finally left the sun was setting and she was getting kind of tired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* With Miroku *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was walking through the village thinking about Sango and how he was going to tell her his true feelings, "But if I tell her and she rejects me then I don't know what I will do with my life, but I don't think I will be rejected, I think she feels the same as I do, but if she doesn't then what?" Miroku was in deep thought on his way back to his hut when he passed by Kaede's hut and stopped in front of it, "it's to late the sun has almost set and I need to sleep this over." Miroku continued on his way to his hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Inside The Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What am I going to do? I don't think I can go on much longer keeping my feelings from Miroku. Fine then I will tell him tomorrow and that will be that' Sango thought to herself as she pored some tea into a cup, Miroku entered a little while after and saw her sipping her tea.  
  
'Should I tell her how I feel or wait a little longer? Tomorrow will be a good time to tell her how I feel so tomorrow it is.' Miroku passed Sango and walked to his room to get some rest and the courage for tomorrows news. Sango didn't even realize that Miroku had entered and gone to sleep, after she was done with her tea Sango then soon fallowed Mirokus lead and went to sleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku stayed in his own bed that night which made Sango a little sad when she woke up to start breakfast. Miroku woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. He got out of bed, got dressed, and made his way to the main room and sat at the table waiting for Sango to finish cooking breakfast.  
  
"Miroku can you please call Shippo in for breakfast, he should be just outside playing with Sakura." Sango said not making eye contact with him. Miroku got up and waked to the door.  
  
"Shippo..!" Miroku started, but stopped because he saw Sakura kiss Shippo on the cheek. He walked back inside and saw Sango finish setting the table.  
  
"Where's Shippo, I thought I told you to call him in for..." Sango was cut off by Miroku kissing her on the lips. She was stunned for a second then started to kiss him back which surprised Miroku a little bite, but he kept on kissing her. Sango broke the kiss off and looked into Miroku's brown eyes and said the words he was hoping to hear.  
  
"I love you Miroku." Sango said hugging him.  
  
"I love you too Sango." Miroku said hugging Sango back.  
  
"Well it's about time." Shippo said standing in the door, then running to the table and started to get food, "I thought breakfast was never going to get ready." Sango and Miroku took a seat next to each other on the opposite side of Shippo. "Sango why are you sitting next to Miroku? Aren't you afraid that he is going to touch you or something." Shippo asked curiously still stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"I don't think he will do that anymore." Sango said kissing Miroku on the cheek.  
  
'Now I know I missed something' Shippo thought to himself still eating. Shippo finished eating his breakfast and ran outside to see Sakura again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Two Days Later In Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think she will do when she finds out?" Miroku said looking down at Kagome with Sango, InuYasha, Shippo, and Sakura.  
  
"Well the first thing she is going to do is blame me for doing this to her, just you watch." InuYasha said with a little anger in his voice siting back to his normal position.  
  
"What makes you say that InuYasha?" Sango said still looking at Kagome.  
  
"Well for one she blames me for everything and just look at her when she finds out theres no one els she will blame." InuYasha said getting irritated with this conversation.  
  
"And what will you tell her?" Shippo said holding Sakura's hand.  
  
"The truth and nothing more." InuYasha said vary seriously. Shippo started to laugh at that statement, "and what's so funny?" InuYasha almost yelled.  
  
"You, you tell the truth, I don't think I have ever heard you tell the truth." Shippo said still laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N:) This chapter is going to lead into bigger things trust me it may not  
seem like much, but if your a fan fic writer you know what I'm talking about so same deal as last time, you keep giving me good reviews and I keep writing. You will find out what happens to Kagome and InuYasha, and what is that I hear wedding bells maybe, and what is this Shippo taking Sakura on a date, and finds out her secret past. To find all this out and more I want good reviews. (And please try to remember that this is two or three years  
after the begging of the season. So Shippo is like ten years old OK.) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but it's starting to get a  
little hard to write since Kagome is out of the action, but here you go  
chapter 4.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It's been a hole week and Kagome still hasn't woken up. Everyone is starting to worry even InuYasha, but he won't show it, at least not in the open. Since Shippo has Sakura as his girlfriend he has left everyone alone and they are grateful especially InuYasha.  
  
"Miroku, how much longer do you think Kagome will be out for? I mean she's been out for a week." Sango said to her fiancé.  
  
"Well no one really knows, but I think that the changes that her body has gone through has kept her out even longer. We can do nothing but wait at this point." Miroku said sipping on his tea. Sango got up from the table and walked out of the hut and took a little walk in the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Shippo & Sakura *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm vary glade that you could come with me Shippo." Sakura said smiling at Shippo as they walked along the edge of the forest.  
  
"I would go any where you want with you Sakura" Shippo said grabbing Sakuras hand. They walked along the edge of the forest admiring the view talking when Sakura came to a stop. Shippo walked a couple of paces a head and Sakura's hand slipped out of his, he turned around.  
  
"Why did you stop Sakura? Did I say something wrong?" Shippo asked with concern in his voice. Sakura was looking down at the ground and her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"No, it's just that....." Sakura paused for a little bit, "I never new my parents. As long as I can remember Lady Kaede has taken care of me, but has been calling me her sister." Sakura said now looking into the forest.  
  
"Well there's no need to worry there my parents died a few years back, that's how I met Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango." Shippo said trying to comfort Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled at Shippo "Thanks Shippo, that makes me feel a little better"  
  
'Now I know how InuYasha feels when Kagome gets sad.' Shippo thought as he and Sakura started to walk back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Kagome I hope you wake up soon. I can't stand you being out this long' InuYasha thought as he gazed at Kagome.  
  
"She is still not up." Kaede said walking into the hut.  
  
"Nope, and can't tell how much longer she will be out for." InuYasha said never taking his gaze off of her.  
  
"And what will ye do when she finally comes to?" Kaede asked smiling at InuYasha. InuYasha turned his head blushing, Kaede just laughed and started to work on some medicine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Deep In The Forest *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha you will pay for what you did to me, and with your life none the less." A weary Koga said picking himself up off the ground. "YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga screamed as he started to run towards the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sango And Miroku *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think tonight we need to be by Kagome's side." Sango said looking out of the door and at the setting sun.  
  
"Why do you say that Sango?" Miroku said getting up from the table and started to walk to the door, to join his fiancé.  
  
"Well tonight is the new moon and you know what happens when the moon disappears." Sango said uneasy. Miroku just nodded and fallowed Sango to Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think you guys are doing here?" InuYasha said getting angry because he already new the answer.  
  
"Well... We... Ummmm, just to check up on Kagome." Miroku said a little nerves.  
  
"What he is trying to say is, do you need any help watching Kagome tonight?" Sango said sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"It won't matter what I say you guys will stay anyways." InuYasha said looking up at the roof chuckling. Sango just smiled at him. "Where's Shippo at? Shouldn't he be with you guys?"InuYasha asked cursorily as his hair started to turn black and his dog ears, fangs, and claws started to disappear.  
  
"He is staying at his girlfriends house tonight at least that's what he told us." Miroku said proudly.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, what are you guys doing here?" Shippo asked walking in holding Sakura's hand. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back at Shippo.  
  
"Shippo I thought you said that you were going to stay at Sakura's tonight." Sango said a little confused.  
  
"I am staying at Sakura's, this is were she lives." Miroku and Sango were vary confused now.  
  
"I can explain everything, about sister Sakura here." Kaede said walking out from one of the other rooms.  
  
"Kaede why do you keep calling me sister Sakura?" Sakura asked with her kind sweet voice.  
  
"I will explain that as well." Kaede was in silence to gather her thoughts, "it all goes back a a couple of years ago, before the death of Naraku. Ye see Sakura is the daughter of Kikyo and Naraku." Everyone was staring at Kaede in shock.  
  
"That's why I was smelling Naraku and Kikyo near by each time Sakura walked past me." InuYasha stated.  
  
"But she doesn't resemble either of them." Sango said looking vary closely at Sakura, "lets see you have green eyes, kindness in your eyes, a cute smile,and not a trace of evil in you, the only thing that resembles them is the black hair about waist length"  
  
"She may not look like either of them, but she has the quarter demon of Naraku and the half miko powers of Kikyo." Kaede said pointing out the power the girl holds. "This girl almost reminds me of the old Kikyo, don't you agree InuYasha?"  
  
"I can't remember much of the old Kikyo, but I guess she kinda dose." InuYasha said looking closely at Sakura.  
  
"If you have been taking care of me for only a few years, than why can't I remember my parents or anything before I came here?" Sakura asked wanting to know more.  
  
"Well ye father Naraku was vary good at those kind of spells, and ye mother was a vary powerful miko, they must have erased your memory before I took you in." Kaede was now playing with the fire as she heard Sakura get up from her spot.  
  
"Thank you Kaede, that is all I want to know. Now I can finally stop thinking about my past now that I know." Sakura said smiling at Kaede, then ran off to her room with Shippo behind her.  
  
"That was vary unsuspecting." Miroku said looking at Sakura's closed door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Outside Of The Village *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I have finally got to you InuYasha now me and you will have one last fight.' Koga thought as he approacher the village, but stopped short of it. "INUYASHA COME AND FACE ME FOR ARE FINALLY FIGHT THAT YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY FROM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga screamed into the village. A few minutes later InuYasha came walking to the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Did I kick you so hard that it took you a week to recover?" InuYasha asked as he walked towards Koga.  
  
"Well it seems that I have caught you in you vulnerable stage." Koga said looking at InuYasha's black hair.  
  
"Even as a human it's still plenty to beet the likes of you." InuYasha said in his usual cocky voice.  
  
"We'll just see about that wont we, I bet your sword won't even transform for you will it?" Koga smirked at InuYasha's reaction, "we will fight right here and when you die, Kagome will be mine." Koga got ready for battle.  
  
"I will never loose Kagome to the likes of you now lets finish what you started one week ago." InuYasha said preparing for battle himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope InuYasha will be fine fighting Koga in his human form." Sango said in a worried voice. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I hope he just survives that battle. For Kagomes sack." Miroku said looking down at Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha's and Koga's Battle *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NOW DIE!!!" Koga shouted as he charged InuYasha. InuYasha quickly dodged his punch and gave Koga one of his own to the stomach. "That didn't hurt one bit." Koga was looking at InuYasha smiling knowing that the win was his. Koga quickly clinched his fist and punched InuYasha in the stomach that sent him flying ten feet.  
  
"Damn, I don't think I can win, at least not like a human." InuYasha said gasping for air. "Why didn't you finish me off right there, you could have killed me just by punching me in the face."  
  
"Now that would be no fun now would it, defeating my enemy in one shot." Koga told him walking up to him. "InuYasha you won't have to worry about dieing soon, the night is still young so I think I will play around with you for a while till I get board." Koga was smiling down at InuYasha. InuYasha jumped up fist clenched tightly and heading right for his face, but Koga was to fast for him and jumped out of the way before the fist was even half way to him.  
  
'I can still try the Tetsusaiga in it's rusted form.' InuYasha thought to himself. Koga started to charge him from twenty feet, "worth a shot!" InuYasha screamed as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and started to charge Koga.  
  
"Do you think that your rusted old sword is going to save you?" Koga laughed, "well think again." Koga started to pick up speed as InuYasha was already running as fast as he could. InuYasha held the Tetsusaiga out in front of him trying to spear Koga with it, Koga jumped to the right to doge the attack. InuYasha quickly flung the sword to his right hitting and shocking Koga's left arm leaving it paralyzed. "What did you do you damn human?" Koga asked looking at his arm that was now fried.  
  
"Tetsusaiga's aura hit you, It protects humans or are you to stupid to figure that out?" InuYasha said getting his confidence back. Koga looked at him with rage in his eyes.  
  
"Play time is over. Now InuYasha, as I promised you will die." Koga said clinching his fist and punching the air. A blade like wind cut through InuYasha's right arm that held the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" InuYasha screamed. "Not that attack again." InuYasha said holding his right arm and dropping the Tetsusaiga to the ground. Koga through another punch into the wind this time it hit InuYasha in the left leg. " AAAHHHH!!!!" InuYasha screamed in pain once again as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Now that you can't run and your sword his to far for you to reach I guess that your death is sealed." Koga said walking up to InuYasha's bloody human form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she shot up from her bed and started to sniff the air furiously. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all terned there attention to Kagome and looked at her vary confused.  
  
"That sent. It's InuYasha's blood he's hurt." Kagome said as she sat up in her bed as everyone else looked at each other with worried faces. "I must help him." Kagome said determinedly as she got out of bed. She quickly picked up her bow and arrows and ran out the door before anyone could say a thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was running as fast as she could to the scent of InuYasha's blood, not even thinking on how she could smell his blood or run faster then she has ever in her hole life. The only thing she was thinking was to save InuYasha from what ever was attacking him.  
  
"InuYasha don't die out on me now. I wouldn't live with myself if you died and I didn't tell you how I feel." Kagome said running out of the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha's and Koga's Battle *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's no one that can help you now InuYasha and Kagome will be mine forever to love." Koga said looking down at an unconscious human InuYasha that was covered in blood.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome had yelled from twenty yards away and quickly pulled out an arrow and shot it at Koga who jumped out of the way and the arrow landing a few inches away from InuYasha's head. "You stay away from him!!" Kagome shouted as she let another arrow go, but Koga dodged that one as well and ran back to the forest.  
  
'Who was that other Hanyou that was firing arrows at me?' Koga had thought. InuYasha just laid on the ground unconscious to even know what was going on. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and ran by InuYasha's side.  
  
"InuYasha can you hear me, InuYasha!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Well there is chapter 4 the chapter you have all been waiting for and since you gave me such a hard time on getting it up I decided to leave you in a cliffy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil, same deal as last time I  
get good reviews I update to chapter 5 well so long for now  
  
Desktop Creator 


	5. Chapter 6

A/N : If you guys didn't get the web site for Kagome in her Hanyou form it is andrew.anime-fiction.net so go there and check it out. And enjoy Chapter 6  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome lad in bed looking at InuYasha, looking at were his wounds were, then jumped up out of bed and started to yell at him.  
  
"What were you thinking? Going out and taking Kogas challenge, I was worried about you when I heard what you did and you probably didn't even care!!" InuYasha had his hands in the air waving back in forth in defense and backing up every time Kagome took a step forward, but soon stood his ground.  
  
"I'm still alive ain't I, and you don't even know half the story to why I took Kogas challenge so quit yelling at me!" InuYasha barked back. Kagome fell into his chest and started to cry a little.  
  
"I-I thought I was-I was going to loose you." Kagome cried into his chest. InuYasha rubbed Kagomes ears to comfort her and to stop her from crying. 'That feels good.' Kagome thought as she started to calm down, and lifted off his chest.  
  
"So how do you like your new look?" InuYasha asked as Kagome walking towards her bed.  
  
"Well I could get us to it, but I don't know how my family's going to react." Kagome said laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. "And InuYasha how did I get this way?" Kagome asked vary calmly which threw InuYasha off guard.  
  
"Well um......"InuYasha paused to gather his thoughts "when you got shot with Kikyos arrows I rushed you to Kaedes. She had told me, Sango, and Miroku that you didn't have much time so we all went off to find away to help you, and it so happened that I came across the Shikon No Tama, I brought it back to Kaede and you swallowed it. So I guess you could say the Shikon no Tama got you that way." InuYasha finished.  
  
"And why did the Shikon No Tama turn me into a Hanyou?" It took InuYasha some time to think of an answer.  
  
"Well from what I can think is that the Shikon No Tama is used to give demons more power and since you are human it didn't understand your body functions, so in order to heal you it changed you into a Hanyou."  
  
"Are you shear Kaede didn't tell you that, because that doesn't sound like the InuYasha I know talking." Kagome said jumping from her bed and started to walk towards him.  
  
"Well not exactly." InuYasha said rubbing his head, "Miroku told me that theory." Kagome walked out of her room giggling with InuYasha close behind. Kagome saw Sango and Miroku drinking some tea at the table and decided to join them.  
  
"Feeling better InuYasha?" Miroku said setting his cup down.  
  
"Much better now that I've got my demon blood back, should be better in know time." InuYasha said taking a seat next to Kagome who had already sat down across from Sango  
  
"Good, then you won't mind going with me to see my family then, right?" Kagome said cheerfully. "In fact I would like it if all of you came with me." Kagome was now looking at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"We would love to accompany you Kagome." Sango said before anyone els could answer.  
  
"Thank you so much, it would mean a lot to me if I had my friends with me." Kagome said smiling, "Some closer then others." She whispered so only InuYasha could here, then looked at him.  
  
"So when do we leave." Miroku asked sipping his tea again.  
  
"Well I was thinking a little later today." Kagome answered as Shippo entered the hut.  
  
"Hay you guys aren't leaving without me are you?" Shippo said walking towards the table.  
  
"So where's your girlfriend Shippo?" Miroku asked taking the last sips of his tea.  
  
"Well she had to do some miko training, and who's the new Hanyou." Shippo said looking at Kagome closely. All of them fell down and Shippo was a little confused now.  
  
"It's me Kagome." Kagome said getting off the floor with the rest of them. Shippo looked at Kagome again this time even closer then before.  
  
"Kagome's better, I thought that sent was yours." He said jumping into her arms. "So were you going Kagome?" Shippo asked wanting to know what he missed.  
  
"Well me, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are going to my time to tell my family about my little change, and what is this I here about a girlfriend." Shippo jumped out of Kagomes arms and sat down at the head of the table and started to tell her about him and Sakura.  
  
"Shippo I'm done." Sakura called into the hut, Shippo jumped up and ran out of the hut to Sakura without hesitation.  
  
"To be young and in love." Kagome sighed as she watched Shippo run off with Sakura hand in hand. "Speaking of love when are you two going to get married?" Kagome asked turning her attention to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Well..... you see..... we've been waiting for you to get better till we started to talk about it." Miroku stuttered as he told her.  
  
"Why would you need me around to talk about your wedding?" Kagome asked cursorily.  
  
"Well I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor." Sango said looking at Kagome.  
  
"I would love to be your maid of honor." Kagome said cheerfully then side glanced InuYasha wondering if she had left him out.  
  
"Don't worry about him Kagome, he's going to be Mirokus best man, so InuYasha isn't going to be left out." Sango said as if able to read Kagomes mind.  
  
"It's starting to get late I think we should pay a visit to my family before it gets to late" Kagome said getting up from her spot and headed towards the door, the rest got up and fallowed her out and to the forest, were InuYasha decided to go see what was bothering her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYashas Forest *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey whats wrong" InuYasha asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, I think I'm just a little nerves about going to see my family like this you know." Kagome said grabbing onto on InuYashas arm and leaned against him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku & Sango *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think we should let them have a little more space." Sango whispered to Miroku, so they both slowed there pace down and let InuYasha and Kagome go farther ahead of them. Kagome walked leaning on InuYasha when they walked down the hill to the clearing were the well laid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Kagome said not looking up at him.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha said getting a little nerves.  
  
"Well I was wondering....."Kagome paused to gather her thoughts and courage. "Do you love me?" Kagome asked tuning to face him as they were by the well. Sango and Miroku were standing on the hill before the clearing and were looking down at them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku And Sango *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think she finally asked him." Sango said leaning on Miroku, Miroku nodded and put is arm around Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha was a little surprised at this question, 'why would she be asking me this right before she's going to tell her family that she's a Hanyou?' InuYasha thought. InuYasha couldn't think of anything to say at the time so he grabbed Kagome and started to hug her. "I love you Kagome. I thought I was going to loose you a week ago, and then I tried to protect you from Koga when I was human and almost got myself killed. I'm such a fool." InuYasha finally said. Kagome broke there hug and looked into InuYashas eyes.  
  
"Your no fool for trying to protect the one you love, and I wouldn't have let you die before I told you that I love you as well." Kagome kissed InuYasha on the lips and InuYasha returned with a kiss of his own. Miroku and Sango walked up behind InuYasha and Kagome who didn't here them because they were so caught up in there kiss. Miroku cleared his throat and InuYasha and Kagome broke off there kiss at once.  
  
"Enjoying your selfs?" Miroku asked with a smile on his face, Kagome and InuYasha just blushed. "We better get going, are you two ready?" Miroku said, Kagome nodded then jumped down the well holding InuYashas hand, Miroku and Sango jumped down right after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagomes Time *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were all standing by the back door of Kagomes house waiting for Kagome to go in. It took Kagome a few seconds to summon up the courage to go in, when she did she grabbed a hold of InuYashas hand and entered her house.  
  
"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home!" Kagome shouted into the house. Within seconds everyone was in the kitchen with tears of happiness in there eyes.  
  
"Kagome I'm so happy your alive." Grandpa cried holding his arms to his eyes.  
  
"I thought I lost my only daughter." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving her InuYasha." Sota said giving InuYasha a hug. The kitchen was getting to crowded for everyone to be in so Miroku and Sango watched from the door way.  
  
"I think we should all move to the living room, the kitchen is kinda crowded." Kagome said over everyones crying, and noticing that Sango and Miroku were almost standing outside. Everyone gathered themselves together and moved into the living room. When they entered Kagome sat down in her favorite chair with InuYasha standing by her side, Miroku and Sango both sat on the love sofa, and everyone els sat down on the couch when they noticed a different Kagome was sitting with them.  
  
"Hey sis, why do you look like InuYasha?" Sota asked a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Well thats sorta why I came here." Kagome started. "Well I guess you already know about my near death experience," Kagome side glanced InuYasha, "and the cure we found, it........ummmmm........ had to changed me into a Hanyou so it could.......so it could fully heal my wounds." Kagome stuttered. The Higurashi family looked at Kagome vary confused. "I know that it's kinda sudden, but I'm still the same Kagome, I haven't changed a bit on the inside."  
  
"We know that Kagome, but it's going to take some time to get used to your new look, I mean almost all your fetchers have changed." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to make her daughter more comfortable.  
  
"I've also decided that I'm going to live in the warring states era, because I don't belong here any more, the way I look and all." Kagome said turning her gaze to InuYasha for courage.  
  
"What was you first clue." Sota mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I herd that you little brat!" Kagome yelled at him not intensionally showing her fangs. Sota jumped into the air when he saw the fangs, and Kagome new what she did when she saw his reaction. "Sorry Sota didn't mean to." Kagome said forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"You will visit us won't you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked wanting to now more of what Kagome was going to do.  
  
"Yes, I'll come and visit everyone, but what are we going to tell my school, I mean I can't go to school looking like I am now, either people are going to run or laugh." Kagome said firmly to her family.  
  
"We'll just tell them that your dropping out." Sota said without even thinking about it.  
  
"That's a perfect idea, your a smart little brother." Kagome said jumping up from her seat and giving Sota a quick little hug. "Now I'll be back tomorrow to get all my stuff from my room." Kagome said as she, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wouldn't you all like to stay, I mean it's gotten vary late and we have plenty of room in the house for you to sleep." Mrs. Higurashi said after them. Kagome looked at her friends and the all agreed.  
  
"Thanks Mom we'd love to, if we plan on staying the night then I have to introduce Sango and Miroku, who so happen to be engaged," Kagome said pointing to each one as she named them, "and this is my Mom, Grandpa, and my little brother Sota." They all bowed to each other.  
  
"We would like to thank you for your hospitality." Miroku said bowing his head to Mrs. Higurashi once again.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said bowing back. Kagome went up to her room and started to pack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagomes Room *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seeing as I'm going to be here tonight, might as well start packing" Kagome said to herself. "InuYasha can you come and help me!" She shouted from her room to the hall. "And don't try to run because I know your out there." InuYasha appeared in her room a second latter and saw clothes scattered around in her room.  
  
"You do need a lot of help." InuYasha said looking Kagomes room over.  
  
"Well don't just stand there come in and help me get packed." She said putting clothes into her yellow bag. InuYasha walked in and started to hand Kagome her clothes to put into her bag. It was reaching the midnight hour, Miroku and Sango had already fell asleep on the couch and Kagome had fallen asleep on her big yellow bag with InuYashas arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well I guess this is good bye for a some time isn't it?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave Kagome a hug goodbye. "It was nice meeting all of you." Kagome and the others said there goodbyes as the walked towards the well house.  
  
"You ok Kagome?" InuYasha asked looking down at her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she looked back at her family, then up at InuYasha.  
  
"I'll be ok." She said wrapping her arm around his. They both smiled at each other, they all waved back at the Higurashi family before entering the well house. They entered the well house and all jumped in same order as last time, back to the warring states era.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Warring States Era *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to the other side of the well and jumped out InuYasha and Kagome saw the last person they wanted to see standing there waiting for them.  
  
"What do you think your doing here Kikyo?" InuYasha questioned with anger in his voice.  
  
"I am only here to finish what I started." Kikyo said in her cold dead voice looking strait at Kagome.  
  
"Leave now Kikyo." InuYasha said getting ready for battle.  
  
"I will once I kill this reincarnation of mine." Kikyo said firing an arrow right at Kagomes hart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Gomen for all of the spelling errors in the last chapter hope this one is better. Left you in another cliffy, I really have to stop doing that, on second thought I won't I'm just that mean, so same deal as before and if you still don't get the web address for the Kagome Hanyou Pics it is andrew.anime-fiction.net so go there and tell me what you think of them. Bye for now, till next time, peace out. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to start out by saying thank you all for the reviews they were grate and I loved them, well here is the long awaited Chapter 5 hope  
you like.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome was running back to the village as fast as she could with InuYasha in her arms. She had just left the battle field were InuYasha and Koga had fought. Something els has happened to, Kagome has been turned into a Hanyou (with the help of the Shikon No Tama of course), but she doesn't even know.  
  
'Hold on InuYasha were almost to Kaede's.' Kagome thought as she was just a few yards away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaede InuYasha needs you help!" Kagome shouted as she ran into the hut. When she entered everyone was in shock at the condition InuYasha was in.  
  
"Lay him her child, we must attend to these wounds quickly." Kaede said with rush in her voice as she went into another room and soon came out with bandages and some herbs. Kaede quickly started to prepare the medicine as Kagome started to rape InuYasha's wounds into the bandages Kaede had brought out. A few minutes had passed till Kaede was done making the medicine, Kagome untied the bandages on InuYasha's lag and arm so Kaede could apply the medicine, InuYasha winced every time the medicine touched his wounds, Kagome just looked on in worry.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
"Ya." Kagome turned her attention away from InuYasha  
  
"Do you know... well..... um.... its just that ....." Sango just couldn't tell her that she was a Hanyou.  
  
"What she is trying to say is that, have you noticed you are a Hanyou?" Miroku said straight forward.  
  
"Well I guess that explains why I can run so fast and also why I could smell InuYasha's blood." Kagome said with her finger on her chine recalling all the strange stuff that has happened since she woke up. Sango and Miroku fell on the floor.  
  
"You mean that you haven't given it one thought?" Sango asked as she was getting up from the floor.  
  
"Well, no, I guess I haven't, I was more worried about InuYasha I never gave it a thought." Kagome said turning her attention to InuYasha. "How is he? Is he going to live?" Kagome said as Kaede turned to them.  
  
"He'll be fine, there's no need to worry about him, he will be up in the morning. When the night is over he should start to heal faster." Kaede told them all with a smile on her face. Kagome gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kagome, you were really worried about him weren't you." Sango asked trying to make conversation. Kagome turned her gaze from InuYasha.  
  
"I guess I was wasn't I, I mean I just jumped up and went to his side to protect him. It wouldn't have mattered if the enemy was stronger then I was, I was going to save him no matter what." Kagome started to blush after she realized what she had said.  
  
"So that blush your trying to hide means you love him then" Miroku said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Wouldn't you have done the same for Sango, Miroku?" Kagome said starting to get angry.  
  
"Yes, I would have just like you." Miroku said firmly. "And I guess you haven't herd that me and Sango are engaged."  
  
"Really, congratulations" Kagome said giving Sango a hug, but soon broke it and turned her attention to InuYasha. She could hear his teeth chattering as he slept.  
  
"Kaede do you have two or three blankets for InuYasha?" Kagome asked rather calmly. Kaede went into the next room to fetch the blankets Kagome asked for. Kaede came out a few seconds later with the blankets and handed them to Kagome. Kagome took the blankets and put them over InuYasha one at a time.  
  
"What did you do that for Kagome it's not that cold out." Miroku said with curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Well the attack Koga uses now involves wind right, so when it pierces your skin the chilled wind will cause you to freeze." Kagome said looking at them all. "You Guys need to get some sleep, you should go back to the hut and return in the morning. I'll look after InuYasha." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Without arguing both of them got up and walked back to the hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango woke up a little earlier then normal so they could check up on InuYasha and Kagome. As they were walking to Kaede's hut they were thinking on how Shippo was going to react to Kagome's change.  
  
"He has already seen her in her Hanyou form, so I don't see what to worry about?" Sango said a little confused.  
  
"Yes I know that as well, but you have to remember he is only a child and I have a feeling that he won't recognizer her at first. Almost all of her features have changed, her hair has gone from a black to a dark blue, her eyes have gone from a brown to amber, she now has dog ears, she has also grown fangs, and her nails have gone to claws." Miroku said counting the items off with his fingers.  
  
"OK, ok, I get the point, but there's still one thing I'm worried about." Sango said walking into Kaede's hut  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sango and Miroku walked in the didn't expect to see what they saw. Kagome was snuggled up next to InuYasha, who had his arm around Kagome's waist. Sango and Miroku turned around and left the hut to go back to there's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sango & Miroku *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was unexpected, don't you think." Miroku said with surprise in his voice. Sango just nodded, "what was it that you were worried about Kagome" Miroku asked to pick the conversation up.  
  
"Well you know how Kagome is a Hanyou now, so that means she is half human and half demon, so there has to be a time when she turns human right." Miroku nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I don't understand were your going with this Sango, turning back into a human wouldn't be bad for her." Miroku said giving Sango a puzzled look.  
  
"I know that! But she would also turn full demon at one time to, wouldn't she" Sango said with worry and the last two words in hush. Miroku thought about it for a little bit and then looked down at Sango and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Let us hope that we never cross that path." Miroku said as he and Sango walked into there hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up a few minutes after Sango and Miroku had seen her sleeping with InuYasha.  
  
'I wounder why Sango and Miroku didn't come in?' Kagome thought, but then noticed were she was and jumped up from her place without making a sound. "Now I know why the didn't come in" Kagome said calming herself down. 'I guess I better go and change into some new clothes' Kagome thought as she walked out of Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome's Room *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man how did I get like this I mean one minute I'm a human, then I wake up to be a Hanyou, and how did I get so much blood on my close any way?" Kagome was asking to nobody in her room as she got changed into new clothes, then sat on her bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Koga *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So did you finally kill him boss?" One of Koga's solders asked as he interred the wolf dean.  
  
"I was two steps away of killing him, but then someone tried to shoot arrows at me." Koga said clenching his fists.  
  
"Didn't you look back to see who it was?" Another asked.  
  
"I did, but who ever it was that shot those arrows were standing to far away for me to see with it being that dark." Koga sat down and started to replay the seen of last night in his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up with the gentle nudge. She opened her eyes and saw InuYasha standing right in front of her smirking like he always did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Hey got Chapter 5 up, kinda in a little cliffy, but you know how it is when you right stuff, you like to keep the other people in suspense (even tho I hate it when people do it to me) so same deal as before you give me good reviews and I keep writing so till next time and I almost forgot if  
you want to see Kagome in her Hanyou form then go to andrew.anime-  
fiction.net got it ok. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Like to say thanks for all if the reviews, and I'm trying to update as fast as I can so here is Chapter 7  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Kagome watch out!!!!!!" InuYasha screamed as the arrow got closer to Kagome who was standing there looking at the ground. When the arrow was in arms length she slashed the arrow in half.  
  
"Not this time Kikyo, I wont let you push me around anymore," Kagome started to charge Kikyo, "and InuYasha is mine so don't touch him." Kagome screamed taking a swing with her claws at Kikyo but missing and hitting a soul stealer instead, Kagome jumped back to were she was previously standing. Kagome watched the soul steelers make a wall to block Kikyo from Kagomes attacks, but also left openings small enough for Kikyo to attack.  
  
"It's point less to fight me, you can't win. So just give up InuYasha or you will die trying." Kikyo said putting another arrow on her bow, and released it seconds latter. Kagome slashed that one in half as well. 'How is she doing this?' Kikyo thought to herself.  
  
"No Kikyo it is you who wont win, and I will never give up InuYasha to you," Kagome started to charge again, "SO NOW DIE" Kagome yelled slashing down the wall of soul steelers to find another in it's place, Kagome jumped back again trying to think of a way to get Kikyo away from her soul steelers. "Your a cowered, hiding behind your pets like that sacrificing them so you wont die." Kagome said looking at Kikyo from one of the small openings.  
  
"Not scared, just a grate defense that you wont ever penetrate through." Kikyo said in her coldest voice. Kagome took another charge at Kikyo ripping the wall down, but soon after Kikyo had drawn another arrow, "this time I won't miss." Kikyo let go of the arrow, the arrow was heading straight for Kagomes hart, but she was able to doge it by jumping into the air. The arrow didn't completely miss her, but it only hit her lag.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha cried as Kagome hit the ground falling backwards.  
  
"I'm fine InuYasha, just let me kill her then we can worry about my wound." Kagome said pulling the arrow out of her leg.  
  
"I see you are using your Hanyou powers and your miko powers at the same time." Kikyo said watching her take the arrow out of her leg like it was nothing.  
  
"Kagome you can't win, at least not with Kikyos soul steelers around, please let me help you." InuYasha said with worry.  
  
"I can't, because if you keep protecting me then I wont learn how to protect myself." Kagome said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Fine if I can't help you then take this." InuYasha threw the Tetsusaiga to Kagome who caught it with her left hand, and unsheathed it with her right hand, the Tetsusaiga transformed for her right away. She tried charging Kikyo again with the Tetsusaiga ready to strike. Kikyo sent another arrow flying this time hitting the Tetsusaiga transforming it back to normal, Kagome dropped it, but wasn't quick enough to hit Kikyo before she got the second arrow out witch hit her in her stomach, which sent her flying twenty feet back and then slid for another ten feet.  
  
"That should finish her," Kikyo said vary coldly and proud while everyone els was in shock at what just happened, "now InuYasha come with me so we can die together." Kikyo held her hand out, the wind started to blow vary fierce towards were Kagome laid. Kagome got up and pulled out the arrow from her stomach, the wind was now blowing Kagomes silver hair with black highlights going through them, her claws had grown another half an inch and her eyes were no longer amber but blood red, she had turned into a full demon.  
  
"Miroku, Sango get out of here now!" InuYasha yelled over the now howling wind. Miroku and Sango gave InuYasha a puzzled look. "Kagome is in her demon form now theres no telling what she's going to do!" Miroku and Sango hesitated to run, "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" With that Miroku and Sango left the battle field to the edge of the forest.  
  
"I see that I will make my leave now as well, we will finish this another time reincarnation." Kikyo said summoning her soul steelers to take her away.  
  
"No, we finish this now," Kagome said clutching her stomach, "Shining Claws of Blood!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouting, all the claws hit the soul steelers killing them all, Kagome made a charge for Kikyo who was standing there defenseless to Kagomes attack, "now this ends!" Kagome shouted slashing Kikyo in two.  
  
'How could I loose InuYasha to this girl?' Were Kikyos last thoughts before going to Hell. When Kikyo disappeared souls her flying over head, and flew to the Soul Piper so they could pass over to the other side, and what ever was left of Kagomes soul that was in Kikyo returned to her body.  
  
"Now that thats over with." Kagome said walking towards Tetsusaiga. InuYasha was looking at Kagome amazed at how she went from demon and back to her Hanyou form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku And Sango *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku what just happened?" Sango asked vary puzzled.  
  
"From what I can see, the remaining soul of Kagome that was in Kikyo transformed Kagome back into her Hanyou form." Miroku said looking down at Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't use the Tetsusaiga right." Kagome said handing the Tetsusaiga back to InuYasha. InuYasha took the sword from Kagome and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked a little puzzled.  
  
"Nothing, but we have to find Totosai, we need him to make you a sword that will keep the demon inside you concealed like the Tetsusaiga dose for me." InuYasha said as they walked towards Sango and Miroku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYashas Forest *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome started to walk back to the village to tell Kaede what had happened. "You mean to say that I turned into a full demon when I was fighting with Kikyo?" Kagome asked to them.  
  
"You don't remember." Sango said surprised.  
  
"Well the last thing I can remember was killing Kikyo, and before that was getting shot in the stomach with an arrow." Kagome told them thinking back to the fight.  
  
"Speaking of, how are your wounds?" Sango asked suddenly.  
  
"Not to bad, I can't even feel them any more, I'm going to like this." Kagome said feeling her stomach and looking down at her leg. "InuYasha are you ok, you haven't said a word since we started walking.  
  
InuYasha smiled at Kagome, "I'm fine it's just..... I didn't think you could do it, I mean Kikyo was a strong enemy, I guess I won't have to worry about you as much anymore ." InuYasha said amazed. Kagome smiled back at him.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha that means......" Kagome just thought about what he had said, "what you didn't think I could beet her!" Kagome screamed at InuYasha.  
  
"No it's not that it's just-" InuYasha was waving his hands back and forth and soon cutoff.  
  
"Then what do you mean." Kagome said a little angry.  
  
"Well it's just..... it's just.... just for get it." InuYasha said in defeat. Miroku and Sango were giggling at InuYasha and Kagomes little fight. The rest of the walk was in little conversation until they reached the village then they walked in silence to Kaedes hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kaedes Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What took ye four so long to come back?" Kaede asked as they came through the door.  
  
"We stayed at Kagomes house for the night so she could pack." Miroku said a little tense. Kagome gasped, and everyone jumped.  
  
"I forgot my bag by the well I need to go back and get it." Kagome cried then ran out the door with a flash.  
  
"What were ye doing at the well, that would make Kagome forget her bag?" Kaede asked now getting even more cursorily.  
  
"Well we saw Kikyo and her and Kagome got into a little fight, that got her killed." Sango said very tense, Miroku and InuYasha looked at her amazed at what she just did.  
  
"Let it be better for her, for now she can rest in peace." Kaede said holding one hand up in the air and bowing. "So any of ye hungry?" Kaede asked with a smile on her face. Everyone was eating the stew that Kaede cooked for them and waiting for Kagome to return from the well.  
  
"Mmmmm, what smells good?" Kagome asked as she entered the hut. Kaede handed Kagome a full bowl of stew as she sat down next to InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome I would like to thank ye for putting my sisters soul to rest." Kaede said giving Kagome a comforting smile. Kagome smiled back to her and started to eat the stew Kaede had given her. After everyone finished with there food they made there way back to there hut and saw Shippo in the distance with Sakura on another one of there dates away from the village.  
  
"Do you think it is safe for Shippo to take Sakura out so close to night fall?" Kagome asked the group.  
  
"I don't see the problem with it, just as long as he isn't walking along the edge of the forest during night fall." Miroku said as they all entered there hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Shippo And Sakura *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how is your miko training going Sakura?" Shippo asked trying to pick up conversation.  
  
"It's coming along real good, Kaede said that I'm moving quicker then she anticipated." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face Shippo.  
  
"Well you know me, working on my fox magic and trying to get stronger so I can protect the ones that I love." Shippo said looking into Sakuras eyes. Sakura turned away blushing. "It's starting to get late I think we should start to head back." Shippo said taking Sakuras hand. They were walking at the edge of the forest as the sun was setting.  
  
"Shippo look at the beautiful sunset." Sakura said turning to face the setting sun. Shippo turned around to see the setting sun and something jump from the forest and in a split second he felt his hand drop to his side, when he turned to face Sakura he saw someone jump towards the forest and herd Sakura scream.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, get back here you bastard!" Shippo screamed at the retreating figure.  
  
"Bring me InuYasha and his woman and I shell give you back yours, I will be waiting by the Bone Eaters Well, if they don't show then I will kill your woman." A man said in a deep cold voice.  
  
"Shippo help me!" Sakura screamed before she disappeared into the forest. Shippo ran as fast as his legs could take him to his hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was sitting at the table talking about Miroku and Sangos wedding, when Kagome and InuYasha both looked up from there tea. They took another sniff of the air and looked at the door expecting someone to burst in and start attacking people.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" Sango asked the Hanyous.  
  
"Thought I smelled Naraku for a minute?" Kagome said as she resumed sipping her tea.  
  
"Did you smell the same thing InuYasha?" Miroku asked already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"Sure did, and there's no question about it, that was Naraku sent, but it smelled more of full demon then half." InuYasha said still looking at the door.  
  
"Should we investigate?" Kagome asked sipping her tea.  
  
"It should be nothing to worry about?" InuYasha said sipping his tea again when Shippo entered.  
  
"Sakuras been kidnapped." Shippo said huffing a puffing from the run he just made.  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone yelled at once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : There is Chapter 7 for ya and yet another cliffy, what is that now the 3rd chapter in a row that I have done this to you I am truly evil, but if you keep giving me good reviews then I'll keep updating so you wont have to worry to much. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : The reviews are vary good and make me want to update faster so here's Chapter 8.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Shippo how was Sakura kidnapped?" Miroku asked as he grabbed his staff.  
  
"Well we were watching the sunset over the forest when someone jumped out of the forest and took Sakura, and told me 'to bring InuYasha and Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well'." Shippo said with rage in his voice, Miroku and Sango looked over at InuYasha and Kagome waiting for permission to go.  
  
"Sango, Miroku I want you to fallow use and stay hidden just encase we get in to far over are heads." InuYasha said as he got up, he grabbed Shippo and looked at Kagome who was already up and ready for battle. InuYasha and Kagome started to run towards the forest while Shippo was clinging onto Kagomes shoulder while Miroku, Sango, and Kiraia were flying overhead. InuYasha and Kagome reached the Bone Eaters Well to find nothing there, but the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Bone Eaters Well *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippo I thought you said that he would meet us here." InuYasha said looking over his shoulder. InuYasha sniffed the air and didn't smell anything different in the air. "Kagome can you sense or smell anything different." InuYasha said still sniffing the air, Kagome started to sniff the air as well and when she didn't smell anything she tried using her miko powers to find something, Kagomes head jerked straight up as she sensed something in the Well.  
  
"InuYasha there's something in the Well." Kagome said looking at the Well vary interested in it. InuYasha ran over to the Well and looked down it to find nothing.  
  
"You sure there is someone down there because I see nothing." InuYasha said looking up at Kagome. Kagome put her hand over her mouth in a second.  
  
'Then that must mean he's on the other side.' Kagome thought as she ran towards the Well. "InuYasha we must go down, he's on the other-" Kagome was cut off by an object jumping from the Well.  
  
"Took you two long enough to find me, my mother was right your miko powers are nothing." said the boy in a deep cold voice. InuYasha and Kagome both sniffed the air and took a step back in shock.  
  
"You better not have hurt Sakura." Shippo said jumping from Kagomes arm.  
  
"You wont have to worry yourself Shippo, I may be demon, but I would never hurt my own flesh and blood." The boy said getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Tell me your name and the relation you have to Kikyo and Naraku?" InuYasha said as he got into a battle stance.  
  
"My name is Kiaku eldest of the two off spring, but unlike my sister who is only a a quarter demon I am full, and I'm here to avenge my parents that you to have killed. Now how would you like to die slow or fast doesn't make a difference to me." Kiaku said in a vary cocky voice.  
  
"Your nothing like your father, you fight he didn't so I will enjoy this." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"So InuYasha you will be the first to die, vary wise I wouldn't wont to see my woman die either, best to let her see you die." Kiaku said taking a glimpse at Kagome who was also in a fighting stance.  
  
"Shut up you little brat," InuYasha charged at him drawing the Tetsusaiga and swing it at Kiaku, but he was to fast and dogged InuYashas attack by jumping into the air, "do it now Kagome." InuYasha said over his shoulder, Kagome released an arrow from her bow heading straight at Kiaku who also dogged that attack as well in mid air and landed several feet from were he was last standing.  
  
"You will find out that it won't be as easy to kill me as you did my father." Kiaku said as he charged InuYasha who just got the Tetsusaiga in front of him to block Kiakus attack.  
  
'Damn hes fast.' InuYasha thought as Kiaku jumped away and made another charge at him.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome had shouted, InuYasha fell to the ground and one of Kagomes arrows went over him heading straight for Kiakus hart, it was no more than a few feet away. "Try to doge that." Kagome said cheerfully. Kiaku smirked and swatted the arrow away like it was nothing.  
  
"You forget my mother was a miko so your arrows won't work on me girl." Kiaku was right if Kikyos arrows wouldn't work on her then it surely wouldn't work on him.  
  
"Kagome stay out of this he is to much for you, you'd just end up getting yourself killed." InuYasha said getting up from the ground.  
  
"And like you wont." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. InuYasha wasn't looking at Kagome, but he could smell her tears.  
  
"InuYasha, you can't win so you might as well let Kagome fight, you wouldn't even win if your friends came down and fought with you, so that's why I just conceder you dead on the spot." Kiaku started to laugh just like Naraku witch really got InuYasha mad.  
  
"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" InuYasha shouted slashing his claws in the air, Kiaku jumped in the air to find non other then Kagome right in his face with her claws ready to strike him.  
  
"Shinning Claws Of Light!" Kagome shouted slashing her claws on Kiaku, but he was still able to doge most of the attack only getting his arm cutoff. "How fast can this kid be?" Kagome asked InuYasha, eyes still focused on Kiaku.  
  
"Kagome I want you to try and hit him with your arrow again, got it?" InuYasha said in a whisper so only she could hear, Kagome nodded and InuYasha charged with Tetsusaiga and like planed Kiaku jumped up in the air, this time not able to doge the arrow it was so close, it started to pierce his body , but he was quick enough to swat it away, and Miasma filled the spot at were Kiaku was last.  
  
"That should get him to leave use a lone for a little while." Kagome said looking at InuYasha with a smile. Sakura had just climbed out of the Well as InuYasha sheathed his sword. Shippo was running towards Sakura with open arms, and started to hug her when they met.  
  
"Sakura I was so worried, I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Shippo cried.  
  
"Shippo I think I should be the one crying not you." Sakura said rubbing Shippo on the back. "InuYasha, Kagome I would like to thank you for saving me from my evil brother. I would like it if one day you could kill him and have him rest in peace with my father and mother." Sakura said bowing to them with thanks. InuYasha and Kagome just looked at her a bit confused.  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha are you two ok?" Sango asked as she jumped off of Kiraia.  
  
"Ya were fine, we just had a little trouble dealing with his speed." Kagome said looking at the others with a smile on her face.  
  
"Who was that boy he looked just like Naraku, but had the face of Kikyo, and the power of both." Miroku said looking at InuYasha for an answer.  
  
"That was Naraku and Kikyos first born child, full demon and full miko, it will be like fighting them both at the same time, and I don't know if were going to able to defeat him again." InuYasha said sitting on the ground, "it took all my strength to not even hit him." Kagome sat down next to him.  
  
"And it took all of my miko power to disable him for how ever long he will be out for." Kagome said laying her head on InuYashas shoulder.  
  
"Well we should get back to the village so you two can get some rest for mine and Mirokus wedding tomorrow." Sango said with a smile on her face. They both got up and started to walk back to village as everyone els got on Kiraia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha's Forest *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome you really fought good back there, and you didn't even turn demon." InuYasha said smiling at her. Kagome smiled back.  
  
"When do you think we'll see Totosai for my sword?" Kagome asked, not ever wanting to turn into a demon again.  
  
"We will be able to see him tomorrow at Miroku and Sagos wedding, they invited him for some strange reason." InuYasha said as he grabbed Kagomes hand to stop her were she was, when she stopped he lead her over and sat her down on one of the roots that belonged to the god tree were InuYasha and Kagome first met, InuYasha then sat down next to her and looked up into the branches then back to Kagome and held her hand again.  
  
"Something on your mind InuYasha?" Kagome asked intertwining there fingers.  
  
"Kagome I have wonted to ask you this for some time now and never could get the courage to do it, but here goes nothing," InuYasha took a deep breath "Kagome will you marry me?" InuYasha had finally said it, something that was on his mind since Kagome had told him how she felt about him. Kagome gave InuYasha a hug and then a kiss on the lips then broke it.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you," InuYasha smiled, "we will tell everyone tomorrow at Sango and Mirokus wedding." Kagome gave InuYasha another kiss and then ran off to the village as happy as ever, InuYasha soon fallowed Kagomes lead and they entered the hut just as Sango was poring tea for everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you two like some tea?" Sango asked as InuYasha and Kagome walked by.  
  
"No, I think were just going to go to sleep so were not tired tomorrow for your wedding." Kagome said as she and InuYasha walked into Kagomes room and shut the door. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with puzzled expressions on there faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Well there you have it Chapter 8, the next chapter is going to be mainly about the wedding, but something is going to have to go wrong or it wouldn't be InuYasha now would it, you keep giving me good reviews and you will see what happens at Sango and Mirokus wedding see ya there  
Signed  
The Desktop Creator 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Hey I'm really sorry for all of the grammar and spelling errors, but cut me a little slack I mean this is a fan fic and it doesn't have to be perfect. Here's Chapter 9  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Miroku and Sango were in separate rooms the night before there wedding, they didn't want to see each other before the wedding for there own special reasons. Sango spent the night with Kagome and Miroku spent the night with InuYasha, splitting the two Hanyous apart when they needed to figure out how they were going to tell everyone they were engaged.  
  
"So, Kagome what are you and InuYasha going to do with your lives?" Sango asked braking the uneasy silence that was in now Kagome and InuYashas room. Kagome blushed a little bit and it didn't go unnoticed by Sango either.  
  
"Well I'm not quit sure what we're planning to do." Kagome lied as she looked at Sango. Sango looked at Kagome with an 'I think your lying' expression. Kagome tensed up a little bit, she never was good at keeping secrets from her friends.  
  
"Now I know your lying to me, it's written all over your face," a smile crept up onto Sangos face, "come on Kagome you can tell me what you two are going to do." Sango was now begging a little bit, and Kagome wasn't holding her ground vary well.  
  
"Ok fine, but you have to promise me that you wont tell a soul, cuz InuYasha would kill me if he found out that I told anyone." Kagome said walking to the door and closing it, so she new that he defiantly couldn't hear what she was saying. Kagome walked to her bed and sat down, Sango was on her knees in suspense at what she was going to say. Kagome took a deep breath and told Sango everything that happened on the walk back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku And InuYasha *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Miroku why don't you want to be with Sango the night before the wedding?"InuYasha asked trying to relax Miroku a bit, and wondering why he couldn't be with Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure myself it was Sango who suggested that we do this, I just went along with it." Miroku said with a little disappointment in his voice, he then got up and walking to the door.  
  
"Hey were do you think your going?" InuYasha asked as Miroku opened the door. Miroku turned and gave InuYasha a little smile before he started to walk out.  
  
"I'm just going to get some fresh air outside." Miroku turned to leave, but when he herd InuYasha get up from his spot he turned back to face him.  
  
"Can I join you, I need some fresh air too." Miroku gave InuYasha a small smile. When Miroku and InuYasha were at the front door they herd laughing coming from Kagomes room.  
  
"Sounds like the girls are having a good time." Miroku said as he and InuYasha left the hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sango And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So did you ever tell your friends about InuYasha and what he really was?" Sango asked giggling a little bit. Kagome shook her head no giggling a little bit as well, she had just told Sango about some of the reactions her friends in her time had when she talked to them about InuYasha.  
  
"So what do you think the guys are doing right now?" Kagome asked hoping that Sango would want to see.  
  
"I wounder if there having as much fun as we are? You wanna go see?" Sango asked getting up from the futon that she was sitting on. Kagome just smiled and got up from her bed and walked out right behind Sango. When they walked out they saw that the door to Miroku and Sangos room was open, so they took a peek in and saw no one in there.  
  
"I wonder were they wondered off to?" Sango asked looking at Kagome who was walking to the front door.  
  
"I think they went for a walk, you wanna go for one? Get out for a little bit and take your mind off of the wedding?" Kagome asked hoping for a yes so she could go find InuYasha.  
  
"That would be nice, but you have to promise me that we go in the opposite direction that Miroku and InuYasha went." Sango said to her. Kagome nodded and they walked out the door in the opposite direction of InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Miroku And InuYasha *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and InuYasha were walking around in the village not having a clue on which direction they were going in. InuYasha was feeling uneasy. It wasn't like Miroku to not talk or be active.  
  
"So whats the deal?" Miroku looked over at InuYasha vary puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked clueless.  
  
"Well for starters you haven't said a word since Sango told me to stay with you for the night, and second your not acting yourself and it's starting to piss me off!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku.  
  
"I guess I do deserver to get yelled at." Miroku said rubbing his head. "And the reason I'm not acting my self is because of the wedding, it's getting me really nervous, and I don't know if I can go through with it."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to go through with it? You love her don't you? And if you run now she'll probably think you never loved her." InuYasha said trying to straiten out Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha you might want to take your own advice when you marry Kagome." Miroku said as a thank you.  
  
"Who told you that me and Kagome are getting married." InuYasha starting to get mad.  
  
"You did." Miroku said pointing at InuYasha who was now confused.  
  
"When did I tell you?" InuYasha asked slowly and confused.  
  
"Just now," InuYasha was starting to get mad again, "InuYasha I'm getting kinda tired I think we should start to head back" Miroku said walking back to the Hut, not wanting to get hurt the day before his wedding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sango And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango why didn't you want to be with Miroku tonight, I mean its the night right before your wedding." Kagome asked wanting to know why she couldn't be with InuYasha.  
  
"I was scared," Sango started, "I was afraid that me and him were going to have a fight, then the wedding would have been off." Kagome was looking at Sango with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"How could you even think of something like that, you two love each other too much to call off the wedding." Kagome said trying to comfort Sango.  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome and gave her a little smile to tell her that she'd be fine, "I hope you don't go through with this with InuYasha when you two get married," Kagome blushed a little, "come on lets get back to the hut I'm starting to get a little tired." Sango let out a little yawn and Kagome did the same, they turned around and started back to there hut. When they got there they saw InuYasha and Miroku walking up to the hut Kagome gave a smile to InuYasha as he and Miroku stood next to them.  
  
The four of them were now standing by the door not one if them making a move till Miroku put an arm around Sango and walked in with her to there room, InuYasha fallowed Mirokus lead and soon they were all in there correct rooms sleeping with there fiancés.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Day Of The Wedding *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, I'm so nerves I don't know if I can go through with this." Sango said getting into her wedding kimono. Kagome just looked at her friend and shook her head.  
  
"You going to do fine, don't worry about it." Kagome said getting into a red kimono that was exactly like InuYashas. Sango got finished dressing then noticed what Kagome was wearing.  
  
"You look good in that, who made it for you?" Sango asked as she just finished putting her kimono on. Kagome blushed a little bit, then looked at Sango.  
  
"InuYasha made it for me for your wedding today." Kagome said still blushing. Kagome then got up to take her place next to InuYasha on the stage were Miroku and Sango were only a few minutes away from getting married. Kaede was giving the ceremony for the wedding since she was the village priestess. The time was drawing closer and everyone was gathering around making an isle that Sango and Miroku could walk down, InuYasha and Kagome were looking at one another hoping that Sango and Miroku wouldn't chicken out and run away. When the ceremony began Sango and Miroku met at the back of the isle and locked arms and then started to come down the isle.  
  
"Soon that will be you and me, InuYasha." Kagome whispered to InuYasha, he looked at her and gave her a smile, then turned back to watch Sango and Miroku make there way up to them vary nervously. When Sango and Miroku reached Kagome and InuYasha they calmed down a little and let the ceremony begin.  
  
"Sango do you take Miroku to be your husband for better or worse, sickness or death?" Kaede said looking at Sango with a smile. Sango glanced at Miroku for a second then turned to Kaede.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Miroku take Sango for your wife for better or worse, sickness or death?" Kaede was now looking at Miroku who was looking at Sango for courage, she gave him a little smile, and he turned back to Kaede.  
  
"I do." Miroku finally said.  
  
"With the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kaede said smiling at the new couple, the crowd was cheering and clapping as Miroku and Sango kissed. InuYasha and Kagome watched Miroku and Sango leaving back down the isle to the changing rooms and disappear. A few minutes later Sango and Miroku came out dressed in there normal clothes. Sango and Miroku were shaking hands and giving hugs as people were congratulating them, after hugging what felt like the thousandth person Sango spotted Kagome and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, have you told everyone the news?" Sango asked as she made her way next to Kagome.  
  
"No, but we should be telling everyone in a little bit, InuYasha went to go find Totosai to talk about a sword that would keep the demon inside me." Kagome said looking around for InuYasha.  
  
"Who's fang is going to be used for the sword?" Sango asked a little puzzled.  
  
"InuYashas fang is going to be used, but we don't know what kind of sword he is going to make for me." Kagome said spotting InuYasha coming towards them. When InuYasha got to them he didn't look to happy. "Did you find him?" Kagome asked as he put his arm around her.  
  
"No, I couldn't find him. Sango didn't you invite Totosai to the wedding?" InuYasha was really hoping that he could talk to him today about Kagomes sword. Sango looked the crowd over to see if she could see a hammer and didn't.  
  
"I thought I invited him, I found him wondering around in the forest and told him about the wedding and he said he'd be here." Sango said a little puzzled.  
  
"Maybe he just forgot?" Kagome said thinking of how Totosai acted.  
  
"Knowing that old man I wouldn't be surprised." InuYasha said with a smile come to his face, Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"This has to be the first time all day, that you've relaxed for more then a few seconds." Kagome said still giggling a little, then stopped and looked towards the forest.  
  
"Hey, is there something wrong?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. She came back to reality and glanced at InuYasha.  
  
"No, nothings wrong," Kagome said as she grabbed InuYasha and pulled him up towards the stage, "be back!" Kagome yelled back to Sango.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" InuYasha asked a little confused.  
  
"Were going to tell everyone that we're engaged." Kagome said giving InuYasha a little smile. InuYasha then let himself get dragged by Kagome to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Can we have everyones attention please?!" Kagome screamed over the crowd, everyone got silent in a few seconds and turned there attention to InuYasha and Kagome. "I would like to start out by saying congratulations to Sango and Miroku for getting married," everyone clapped once more, "and second I would like to announce that me and InuYasha are going to get married ninty days from now and we would like it if everone here could come." Kagome gave InuYasha a kiss on the lips, everyone was cheering and clapping once again, but this time you could hear howling, as if someone was in pain at the edge of the village. Everyone turned around and saw Koga in shock at what he just herd and saw, and from Kagome even.  
  
"How could you do this to me Kagome?" Koga asked walking up to Kagome. Kagome just smiled up at InuYasha which made Koga even more mad. "It was you, you did this to Kagome didn't you? Only a damn half breed could do something this low." Koga said, then getting hit by Kagome.  
  
"I would like it if you didn't say stuff like that." Kagome said pointing up to her ears. Now Koga was confused and even more shocked.  
  
"I'll kill you for this InuYasha, first you take my woman away, then you find someway to turn her into a Hanyou half dog demon non the less, and then you dress her like you." Koga said in a low growl. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga shouted throwing a punch at InuYasha that he dogged.  
  
"This is no place to fight, fallow me and we will finish this." InuYasha said landing by Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N : There you have it Chapter 9 Miroku and Sangos wedding, and the announcement of InuYasha and Kagomes wedding, now InuYasha has to deal with Koga, will he finally kill him or will he spare his life once more???????? Give me good reviews and you will find out. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : I would like to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story, and Ruinu I was wondering if I could use you and you brothers if I have Kagome and InuYasha have kids and I would like to say thank you for all your reviews and please update your story soon, and to ALL my readers Chapter 10 hope you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 10  
  
InuYasha and Koga raced off into the forest with Kagome close behind. InuYasha was leading Koga into a part of the forest that she had never been in, but before Kagome could look around InuYasha and Koga skidded to a halt in a clearing.  
  
"So this is were we will finish the fight, but why fight in a part of the forest were vary few creatures and humans travel?" Koga asked getting into a fighting stance  
  
"So no one can see how bad I kick your ass, so I guess you can say I'm doing you a favor." InuYasha said unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and getting ready for battle. Kagome leaned on a tree to watch the fight.  
  
'Don't kill him InuYasha he doesn't deserve to die, I've already chosen you.' Kagome thought as Koga charged InuYasha and throwing a punch in the air that InuYasha blocked with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"That trick is getting old wolf boy, can't you think of another attack or maybe getting a little stronger before you challenge me." InuYasha said in a cocky voice, but also right in his remark. Koga started to get angrier and started to charge strait on, Koga jumped into the air to try and kick InuYasha who dogged it easily and swung the Tetsusaiga, but missed.  
  
"There's no use in using that weapon, I'm to fast for it." Koga said with confidence. InuYasha chewed on the thought for a second or so then sheathed the Tetsusaiga, Koga was surprised at what InuYasha just did. 'He could have used the Wind Scar on me.' Koga was now a bit confused and a smile crept onto Kagomes face.  
  
"Your right for once in your life wolf boy and I can hit you with my fists so there's no real reason to wast my energy by swinging the Tetsusaiga around." InuYasha said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Your generosity is going to get yourself killed InuYasha!" Koga yelled charging InuYasha fist clinched and punched the air twice this time, InuYasha dogged the first one by jumping into the air, but didn't hear the second and got hit in his left arm and hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"How did you do that I didn't even see you punch the second time?" InuYasha said getting up from the ground holding his bleeding left arm.  
  
"You may be able to doge one, but when I do two it seems that it isn't as easy now is it?" Koga said in a cocky voice.  
  
"One or two of those stupid attacks, makes no difference I will defeat you." InuYasha said as he pulled his hand off his wound "Blades of Blood!!" InuYasha shouted as he slashed his hand towards Koga who jumped up into the air and meet InuYasha, "to predictable." Koga tried to punch InuYasha, but got punched in the face before he could even clinch a fist, and was knocked back ten feet before hitting a tree. InuYasha landed on the ground and charged Koga who was pinned to the tree. "This ends now!" InuYasha shouted with his fist clenched tightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get away from me!!" Kagome screamed from inside the forest.  
  
"But your such a beautiful maiden and this deep in the forest you must be scared, and when the half moon shins on your beautiful black hair it makes you look even more beautiful." A perverted man said dragging Kagome behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Koga And InuYasha *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha stopped his charge when he heard Kagomes cry and darted off towards it, Koga and InuYashas fight had been carrying on for so long it was now night time and the only light was the half moon. InuYasha stopped to sniff the air to see how close he was to Kagome, he was real close and kept running in the direction of her sent, but one thing he found strange was that there was no demon sent just two human scents.  
  
'Kagome you better be ok or I'll kill myself for not leaving you behind.' InuYasha said still running, but soon stopped at a vary frustrated Kagome.  
  
"Servers that hentai right for trying to lift my skirt up." Kagome said walking into InuYasha, she pulled off if him and looked up at him. "Done with your fight, and why are you looking at me so strangely?" Kagome was a little confused.  
  
"Well your full human again and you didn't notice?" InuYasha said as he put Kagome on his back.  
  
"Ya I noticed, what you don't like me as a human anymore?" Kagome asked as InuYasha ran threw the forest.  
  
"No it's not that it's just I haven't seen you as a human in a long time and it caught me off guard when I saw you back to normal." InuYasha said reaching the edge of the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope InuYasha's ok, Koga seemed pretty mad at what Kagome did and thought InuYasha put her up to it." Sango said as Miroku sipped his tea.  
  
"InuYasha will be fine he should be wrapping the fight up about now." Miroku said looking up at the ceiling of the hut.  
  
"You kidding me Miroku, Koga's nothing compared to me." InuYasha said as he and a now human Kagome entered the hut.  
  
"Kagome your human again." Sango said in surprise voice then walked outside.  
  
"Sango it's a half moon," Kagome said as Sango stepped outside, "I change in the half moon." Kagome said as she and InuYasha sat down.  
  
"But that would mean you change twice a month, unlike InuYasha who only changes into a human once a month." Sango said as she took a seat next to Miroku, InuYasha growled under his breath, because he never liked being human in the first place, Kagome looked up at him. "Would you like some tea?" Sango asked holding the tea pot up.  
  
"I'd love some." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"None for me." InuYasha said as Sango pored tea into Kagomes cup.  
  
"InuYasha." Kagome said putting her tea cup down on the table, InuYasha turned to face Kagome who kissed him on the lips the minute his head was turned towards her. She broke the kiss a minute later and looked into InuYashas eyes, "relax everything is going to be fine," Kagome turned back to her tea and started to drink it again with InuYasha still a little out in space.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippo will you please relax, my brother isn't going to kidnap me again, Kagome put him out for a while." Sakura said as she and Shippo walked along the edge of the forest in the middle of day. Shippo was starting to relax a little bit, but still tense and Sakura wasn't to happy with the way Shippo was acting he was destroying the little time she had with him till she had to go do more miko training with Kaede. Sakura sighed and stopped letting go of Shippos hand, Shippo turned around to face Sakura and saw her running into the forest.  
  
"Sakura what do you think your doing!?" Shippo screamed after her.  
  
"Catch me if you can!!" Sakura shouted back as she ran deeper in the forest. Sakura was running in the forest with no clue on were she is going, and stumbled down a hill and hit her head on something hard. Shippo then jumped out of the forest and tapped Sakura on the arm.  
  
"Got ya." Shippo said sitting next to her. "So what brings you to the Well?" Shippo asked turning to face Sakura. Sakura shrugged and turned her attention to a dirt mound and a rock that was standing strait up and had something scribbled on it, Sakura stood up and walked towards the rock, she was standing at the edge of the dirt mound and read what the rock had on it.  
  
"Here lies Kikyo." Sakuras eyes started to water a bit when Shippo came up behind her.  
  
"What's that Sakura?" Shippo said as he read the tombstone, Sakura turned around and started to cry into Shippos chest, Shippo rubbed Sakuras back trying to comfort her eyes still on the grave. "Lets go Sakura, you don't want to keep Kaede waiting for your miko training." Sakura pulled her head off of Shippos chest, dried her eyes, and bowed to the grave paying her respects to her dead mother, and her and Shippo took off back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hut *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome are you ready yet?" InuYasha asked as he waited for Kagome to finish packing her bag.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready can't you learn to have a little patients." Kagome snapped at him.  
  
"Were do you two think your running off to without us?" Miroku asked as he and Sango came out of there room.  
  
"WE are going to go on a little trip, and we didn't want to disturb your fun," Miroku and Sango both smiled, "see ya later." InuYasha said as he and Kagome walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : So there it is again another chapter and another cliffy, but don't worry about it if you give me good reviews then I will write about InuYasha and Kagomes "trip" that they are taking. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Hey thanks for all the reviews they've been grate, and I'm going to be updating slower because of the second story I'm writing called More Weirdos in Nerima a InuYasha Ranma ½ crossover, give the story a look if you want, but on with Chapter 11.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 11  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were traveling through the forest, were they had two missions to accomplish before there wedding which was in two and a half months. Kagome was looking forward to this trip since her and InuYasha had planed it.  
  
"So were we going to go first?" Kagome asked over the camp fire to InuYasha.  
  
"I was thinking to go and find Totosai first and get your sword." InuYasha turned his attention to the stars in the ski. "We don't know how long it will take Totosai to make the sword and my brother Sesshomaru, we'll be able to find him in no time at all." InuYasha turned his attention back to Kagome and found her fast asleep, InuYasha gave a little smile and laid his head back and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kiaku *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Soon InuYasha, vary soon you and woman Kagome are going to die. That was my parents last wish, and I will for fill it.' Kiaku thought as he lay unable to move in his castle. 'Soon I will recover from the arrow that got me in this condition, but in the mean time I want you to play with my fathers incarnation reborn Kagura The Wind Sorceries.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome and InuYasha *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were fast asleep right next to each other (Don't no how they got that way) unaware that someone was watching them waiting to attack, wanting to attack, but couldn't put herself to attack.  
  
'Why can't I kill them?' Kagura thought as she watched Kagome and InuYasha sleep peacefully next to each other. 'Could it be that I can't or I'm afraid?' Kagura just couldn't figure it out. The sun started to rise over the trees of the forest and Kagura took her leave before InuYasha picked up her scent.  
  
"Good morning InuYasha. Sleep well?" Kagome asked as she saw InuYasha open his amber eyes. InuYasha nodded.  
  
"I always sleep good when I'm with you." InuYasha said getting up, Kagome blushed and got up as well. Kagome and InuYasha then started to travel northward to the northern lands were Totosai lived. InuYasha and Kagome were running in the forest, when Kagome came to a sliding stop and sniffed the air, InuYasha came to a stop a little ways behind Kagome. "What did ya stop for Kagome?" InuYasha asked with confusion and worry.  
  
"InuYasha do you smell that?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was even more puzzled, but started to sniff the air.  
  
"No, why what do you smell?" InuYasha asked walking up behind Kagome.  
  
"Naraku." Kagome said looking up in the trees expecting him to drop out.  
  
"But that's impossible I killed him and all his incarnations three years ago, there's no way you can smell him." InuYasha said rather proud, but Kagome was still looking in the trees.  
  
"There!" Kagome screamed as she jumped towards a tree. "Shinning Claws Of Light!" Kagome slashed her claws against the tree. Kagura jumped out and landed by the fallen tree were Kagome landed back next to InuYasha.  
  
"Your new girlfriend has some sharp senses InuYasha, you should be proud." Kagura said putting her fan by her mouth. "But she looks strangely like your old girlfriend, what was her name. Kagome I think you called her."  
  
"I am Kagome!"  
  
"Well that explains why the Shikon No Tama isn't around any more. You used it to transform yourself into a halfbreed." Kagome was starting to get a little mad with Kagura and her comments about what she was.  
  
'Now I know how InuYasha felt when people criticized him for what he was.' Kagome thought. "What's your business here with us Kagura?" Kagome said suppressing her anger.  
  
"My business, is to kill you both, that is young master Kiakus wish." Kagura put her fan in the air, InuYasha and Kagome got ready for battle. "But I will spare your lives for now." InuYasha and Kagome were a little confused. "This will be part of my thanks for my freedom." Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair that grew to the size of a tree and flew off with the wind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome said watching Kagura fly into the distance. Kagome and InuYasha soon dismissed the fact that of Kagura and would deal with her when the time comes. As the two traveled to the northern lands InuYasha found that Kagomes skills as a Hanyou are better then his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Three Nights Later *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your really something Kagome." InuYasha said as he finished his third bowl of roman. Kagome looked up from her first bowl with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean by that InuYasha?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
"This will be the only time you will hear me say this. Your better than I am." Kagome put her bowl of roman down and felt InuYashas forehead.  
  
"Your not getting sick are you InuYasha?" Kagome said a little confused and playful. InuYasha started to get a little mad.  
  
"I'm fine." InuYasha said in a low growl. Kagome giggled at him. "What's so funny?" InuYasha said a little confused now.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome yawned, "I'm getting a little tired, I think I'm going to bed now." Kagome leaned in on InuYashas shoulder and fell fast asleep. InuYasha gave a little smile and put his head on Kagomes and soon fell asleep. It was late in the night when Kagome woke up to a vary strange noise and it seemed InuYasha had heard it too since he was already awake and ready for battle. Kagome got up from the ground and stood at InuYashas side with her bow and arrow out ready to strike.  
  
"It seems that my fathers incarnation was to afraid of you two." A cold voice came from inside the forest, InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga and Kagome pulled the bow back ready to fire her arrow.  
  
"Come out of the shadows Kiaku!" Kagome screamed pointing her arrow at a tree.  
  
"Now don't rush to your death Kagome. It wouldn't be something my mother would want." Kiaku said rather calm.  
  
"Your mother was a fool!" Kagome released her arrow hitting the tree and causing it to split in two, and there standing right in front of them was a man with a baboon clock covering ever part of his body except his mouth.  
  
"Like father like son." InuYasha said looking Kiaku over.  
  
"I told you I'm much stronger than my father ever was, and I cant allow that comment about my mother to go unnoticed." Kiaku charged Kagome, but then jumped away narrowly missing the second arrow that Kagome had just released.  
  
"I am nothing like your mother. I am much stronger then she was, and I'm much kinder then she was." Kagome got another arrow ready.  
  
"Your right. You may resemble my mother, but she would have rather died then become a halfbreed like yourself." Kiaku said as he jumped back into the forest. Kagome and InuYasha watched the forest for a few more seconds to make sure Kiaku was really retreating. The sun was rising bring morning to the two Hanyous, who soon started there trip to the northern lands. The rest of the trip went on with no more interference from the enemy. InuYasha and Kagome found themselves on the northern land border within five days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Northern Land Border *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was a fun trip." Kagome said as she and InuYasha set up camp for the night.  
  
"The trips not over yet. We still have to find Totosai, and then travel to the western lands to find my brother." InuYasha said as Kagome got more roman out of her bag.  
  
"InuYasha could you go down to the river and get me some water." Kagome said as she got a tea pot out of her bag. InuYasha got up with the tea pot in hand and made his way down to the river. When InuYasha returned with the tea pot full of water, Kagome was gone. InuYasha looked around franticly for her and then sniffed the air, he didn't smell anyone else in the air, but he was still worried about her. InuYasha set the tea pot down on the dull fire and went searching for Kagome. Kagome came back to the camp with more fire wood, and saw that InuYasha was gone, but the tea pot was on the dull fire.  
  
"InuYasha has to stop worrying so much." Kagome said as she put more wood in the fire. InuYasha came back to the camp just as Kagome pored the water into the instant roman.  
  
"Where were you?" InuYasha demanded as he sat down next to Kagome and picked up a bowl of roman.  
  
"I went out to get fire wood." Kagome sighed. InuYasha wasn't paying attention, and this made Kagome a little mad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You ready Kagome?" InuYasha said as Kagome put her pack on her back.  
  
"Yep, I've been waiting forever for this." Kagome said as InuYasha raced off in front. "Hey wait for me!" Kagome shouted to him.  
  
"C'mon your slowing me down!" InuYasha screamed over his shoulder. InuYasha was still way in front of Kagome, but she soon caught up to him.  
  
"So were does Totosai live?" Kagome asked as she caught up to InuYasha.  
  
"Fallow me and your find out." Kagome fallowed InuYasha for what seemed like the hole day, till InuYasha came to what was so pose to be a wasteland, but it was burnt and had little patches of lava near the walk way that lead up to what looked like a burnt demon. InuYasha and Kagome fallowed the path up to the mouth of the demon. InuYasha took a look inside and didn't seem to see anyone. "Totosai are you hear?!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"Is that you InuYasha?" Came the voice of an old man.  
  
"Ya, and I have a job for you." InuYasha said as he and Kagome stepped into the demons mouth. Totosai came into view.  
  
"What kind of job do you want me to do?" Totosai said getting up from were he was sitting.  
  
"I want you to make a sword for Kagome." Totosai looked puzzled at what InuYasha just said.  
  
"So then the roomers are true about a village priestess using the Shikon No Tama to turn into a half demon."  
  
"I didn't have a choice in the matter and it wasn't even my fault that I got this way." Kagome said hitting Totosai over the head.  
  
"If you keep treating me like that I don't think I'll be in the mood to make your sword." Totosai said crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"You'll be in the mood when Kagome turns into a full demon." InuYasha said calmly to Totosai. Totosai turned his attention back to InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"So what fang am I going to be using to make the sword?" Totosai said sitting back down and getting some of his tools ready.  
  
"Mine." InuYasha said as sat down across form Totosai.  
  
"You know the procedure. Open your mouth." InuYasha did as he was told and with in two seconds four of InuYashas fangs were pulled out and he was screaming in pain, just like the last time he got his fang pulled. "Quit being such a baby InuYasha, the sword will be ready in two month, and your fangs will grow back by the next morning." Totosai said starting to work on the sword.  
  
"Totosai, me and InuYasha are going to be getting married in three months and we would like it if you could come." Kagome said as she was rubbing InuYashas back to calm him down. Totosai looked up and nodded. InuYasha and Kagome left Totosai to his work and they started there trip to the western lands to give Sesshomaru and Rin there invitation to there wedding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : There is Chapter 11 for The New Hanyou. What I'm going to try to do is update each story after I've updated the last one, but that doesn't mean you should slow your updating down, and if I don't get any reviews at all then I won't update anyways so see ya later. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Thanks for all the reviews that everyone has given me, and I use that as my excuse for writing on the weekdays, so I thank you all vary much. Now Chapter 12 of The New Hanyou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 12  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were running towards the western lands were Sesshomaru stayed now that he new he would never get the Tetsusaiga, and for Rins safety as well, with her near death experience with a demon he fought off. Sesshomaru also built a castle for them to live in so Rin wouldn't get sick, Sesshomaru was vary protective of Rin now a days, and Jaken couldn't figure out why he was acting so strange.  
  
"InuYasha, how long do you think it will take us to get to the Western Lands?" Kagome asked as she snuggled up next to him. InuYasha looked Kagome with an I'm not sure look. Kagome nodded and fell asleep in InuYashas arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sesshomaru *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Jaken screamed through the castle. "Now were could he be?" Jaken said to himself coming out of Sesshomarus room. Jaken looked all over the castle for him, but never found him, so he thought that Sesshomaru left for a little bit. Jaken was walking towards his room and passed by the garden that Sesshomaru put in for Rin. He heard Rin playing in the garden laughing.  
  
"Watch this one Lord Sesshomaru." Rin shouted as she ran through the flowers and did a cartwheel. Sesshomaru was smiling and laughing at Rins fun. Jaken was watching the way Sesshomaru was acting, and Jaken was surprised. 'Lord Sesshomaru never acts with kindness.' Jaken thought as he walked towards his room, a few minutes later Sesshomaru came walking in.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me Jaken?" Sesshomaru said in his normal voice, but it wasn't as cold as it normally was, and that didn't go unnoticed by Jaken.  
  
"Well...... ummmmmm...... there are rumors going around, saying Lord InuYasha is looking for you." Jaken said still out if fear of Sesshomaru. "What do you think he wishes to see you about, M' Lord?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but what ever it is must be important to come all this way." Sesshomaru said with curiosity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome And InuYasha *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were taking there time to get to Sesshomaru, because they didn't now how to address him with the news they were going to give them.  
  
"InuYasha you don't think your brother will try to fight you when you show up will he?" Kagome asked with worry. InuYasha took his gaze off the road and to Kagome, and thought for a minute.  
  
"I hope not." InuYasha said still in thought and moving his attention back to the road. "Now that I think about it I haven't heard anything about Sesshomaru. The last thing I heard was that he settled down somewhere in the Western Lands." Kagome was a little shocked that Sesshomaru gave up killing.  
  
"What made him change?" Kagome asked vary cursorily. InuYasha thought for a moment thinking of anything that he might have overheard somewhere.  
  
"There were rumors that said a little mortal girl was travailing with him, but my brother despised humans, and I never believed it, but now I just might." InuYasha said still thinking of the demons he overheard talking. Kagome was still a little confused, but who wouldn't, the cold hearted Sesshomaru stop killing. The rest of the way was walked with talk about there wedding, and how they would dress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* That Night (Sesshomaru) *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru when are you going to tell me my bed time story?" Rin asked as she walked backwards to her room, and looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"In a minute Rin I have to do something first." Sesshomaru said as he turned around to leave the castle. Rin started to frown a little and started to walk towards her room. "Fine you win, I'll tell you your bed time story before I leave." Rin turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru, and ran off towards her room. Rin was waiting in her room for Sesshomaru to come and tell her a bed time story.  
  
"Were is he it's been forever and he still hasn't come up yet, he better have not left or I'll....." Rins door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. "Lord Sesshomaru for a minute I thought you might have gone off to do the business you needed to do." Rin said as he sat down on Rins bed. Rin laid her head down on her pillow and Sesshomaru started the story.  
  
"This story is about a cold blooded killer that changed. Once a pone a time there was a killer, a man who live and loved to kill. He also had a little brother, but he was nothing like him, he had a hart, something his older brother was jealous of, and when the older brother was jealous he killed. For years and years the older brother tried to kill his younger brother to steel his hart, but he never succeeded. One day the younger brother was tired of his older brother trying to kill him, so he fought back and badly wounded his brother and left him in the woods, but he was never alone, for someone always watched him and tried to take care of him, but he rejected her and all of her kindness. When he got all his strength back he left. One day he was walking down a road and found the girl that tried to take care of him, she was cornered by wolfs and the killer saved her by killing all the wolfs, she has fallowed him around since, and changed his life. The End." Rin was up on her pillow with excitement from the story.  
  
"That sounds just like what I did to you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said crawling back under her covers. Sesshomaru tucked her under the covers and left the room. He proceeded out of the castle were he was stopped by Jaken.  
  
"Were are you going tonight M' Lord?" Jaken said walking back into the castle.  
  
"Out for a little walk. Were have you been Jaken?" Jaken stiffened up and looked into Sesshomarus eyes, but not his normal death eyes these eyes had a since of kindness in them.  
  
"I was out...... ummmmmm......... I was out checking the castle grounds for Lord InuYasha." Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru left the castle and walked into the woods, as if looking for something or someone. Sesshomaru was now deep in the forest and the night was still young.  
  
"Come out I know your there." Sesshomaru said stopping in a clearing were the light of the full moon shined down on him. Sesshomaru was looking around the forest when he herd rustling in the trees to the right of him, and a man with a baboon cloak covering his whole body, but his mouth. Sesshomaru looked shocked at the figure that emerged from the trees. "Who are you, you smell of Naraku, but my brother killed him years ago." Sesshomaru said in a calm curios voice.  
  
"I'm the son of Naraku, my name is Kiaku. I have a favor to ask of you." Kiaku asked as he slowly approacher Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your father came to me as well, many years ago he gave me tools to help me try and kill my brother InuYasha, and I presume that is what you're going to ask me?" Sesshomaru said in his cold voice that made Kiakus hair stand on end.  
  
"That is right, I see your legend as a demon is true, the most feared in the west, lives for death and torment." Kiaku said standing no more than five feet away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"This one dose not kill for pleasure any more, and as for my brother, me and him have come to peace with one another, so I will not take your offer." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk deeper into the forest. Kiaku was left in shock at what he just heard.  
  
"There is one way to get you to do what I want...." Kiaku started to say. Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the clearing, and turned around to face Kiaku and smiled vary coldly.  
  
"I have a barrier around my castle, and I will kill you if you touch a single sole in that castle." Kiaku started to laugh just as evil as Naraku.  
  
"I have already got through the barrier, which was quite simple, now I just have to find her." Kiaku said in a vary cold voice, Sesshomaru was a little confused at what he said, then remembered what Jaken had said earlier.  
  
"I will kill you if she is harmed." Sesshomaru said as he ran past him heading towards the castle. Sesshomaru ran through the forest the trees passing by in a blur he reached the castle door and herd a scream from Rins bedroom, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate for a second, and started to run towards Rins bed room. He arrived in her room with in five seconds, and saw Jaken with his staff in the air, ready to strike Rin. "JAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru screamed from Rins door.  
  
"To late fool, now either you do as Lord Kiaku says or the girl dies." Jaken said in Kiakus voice.  
  
"HEPL ME LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!" Rin screamed. Jaken looked down at her, and that is when Sesshomaru made his move. He ran to Rins bed side and took the staff from Jakens hands, and knocked him off the bed and out the door of Rins room, Rin was terrified at what just happened, so she clung onto Sesshomaru and fallowed him out the door and saw Jaken laying there, blood coming out of the wound Sesshomaru gave him. Jaken jumped to his feet, and Rin hid behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Even if you kill this body I'll find another way to get into the castle." Kiakus voice came from Jakens once more, Sesshomaru pondered over the thought for a second and agreed.  
  
"I will meet you at the spot we talked last time, but you have to take your hold off of Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "And if I come back and find Rin dead then I will kill you." Jakens head nodded and he fell to the ground.  
  
"What happened? And why is there blood coming from my head?" Jaken said getting up from the floor.  
  
"Rin fallow me." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Rins hand. Sesshomaru guided Rin to a hidden room, and left a vary confused Jaken behind. Sesshomaru tapped on the wall five times and it lifted up, Rin was in aw at the site, Sesshomaru opened the door and put Rin inside.  
  
"I want you to stay in this room till I come back for you. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked standing in front of the door, Rin nodded her head and Sesshomaru left like the wind. Rin heard the wall coming back down in place leaving the door hidden. Sesshomaru met up with Kiaku in the designated meeting spot. "What do want from me?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold hatred voice.  
  
"The death of your brother InuYasha and his girlfriend Kagome, and you will do it in the name of my father and mother." Kiaku said as he walked closer to Sesshomaru. "And you better do what I say, because the room on the third floor isn't secret anymore." Kiaku said in a cold voice, that made Sesshomaru even more mad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were now running towards Sesshomarus castle, they had a bad feeling about everything there.  
  
"How much long till we get there, I think its gotten worse." Kagome said to InuYasha.  
  
"We should be coming up to it soon." InuYasha said, but a figure jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them, InuYasha and Kagome came to a sliding stop. "Sesshomaru just the person we were looking for." InuYasha said cheerfully, the looked into his eyes, were he saw fear, and InuYasha started to get a little scared.  
  
"InuYasha I will only ask you this once so listen vary closely." Sesshomaru said in a vary calm voice. "I need your help for defeating a demon by the name of Kiaku." InuYasha and Kagome were shocked, with Sesshomaru asking them for help, and for meeting up with Kiaku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : So Chapter 12 is done and good reviews will get you Chapter 13. Hope you like the Chapter see ya later. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : Back with Chapter 13, and it should be pretty good. All of my readers I would like to say thank you for all the reviews you have given me, and the story is only going to get better (I hope). So here you go, Chapter 13.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Hanyou  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It was a fierce battle between InuYasha and Sesshomaru. InuYasha was fighting for his life and Sesshomaru was fighting for the protection of Rin, and Kagome was watching on the sideline.  
  
'I hope this works.' Kagome thought as she watched the battle continue on. InuYasha was swing the Tetsusaiga trying to hit Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru was trying to hit InuYasha with his Poison Whip. Sesshomaru jumped back and landed several yards away and swung his Whip at InuYasha, InuYasha quickly blocked it and charged at Sesshomaru. Kiaku was watching the battle from the tree tops not to far from them.  
  
'The way this fight is going they could kill each other, and then I would only have to deal with the girl.' Kiaku thought as he watched the battle drag on. InuYasha all most got hit with Sesshomarus Poison Claws, and started to run into the forest.  
  
"Running from me again, dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he caught up to his brother. Sesshomaru went for a punch that InuYasha easily dogged, and hit the tree Kiaku was in. Kagome came running up from behind to see if she was needed. When she got there she saw Kiaku standing in front of the two brothers, that continued to fight.  
  
'Nows my chance to get him.' Kagome thought as she drew an arrow and placed it in her bow. She pulled the bow back and released the arrow that Kiaku soon dogged. The arrow narrowly missed InuYasha.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" InuYasha said looking away from his brother. Sesshomaru took advantage of the situation and appeared right in front of him.  
  
"I thought I told you to never take your eyes off of me when we fight." Sesshomaru said punching InuYasha off to the side. InuYasha recovered and saw Sesshomaru charging at him, he soon dogged the punch Sesshomaru through at him, and jumped a few yards in front of Kiaku. "Now you must die!" Sesshomaru said charging at InuYasha with his Poison Whip. InuYasha jumped up in the air and the Poison Whip missed him and started to head towards its indented target. Trees fell to the ground and an evil laugh filled the air.  
  
"Well done on your acting. I thought it was the best." Kiaku said from inside the forest. "Now your little Rin will die." Kiaku said in his low cold voice. Sesshomaru was getting enraged at the evil laughter of Kiaku. "Rin should be dead by now, so there will be no real point in going back to your castle, and you can blame it all on yourself. The second you two started to fight I new that it was nothing but an act, and your Rin will die....." Kiaku was interrupted by the sound of the bushed rustling.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted running towards Sesshomaru, Kiaku was about to make a jump for her, but an arrow flew right in front of him.  
  
"Don't you touch her Kiaku, the next one wont miss." Kagome said from the bushes that Rin ran out of. Kiaku looked at the situation and disappeared into a cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome with Rin close to him, and InuYasha watched from a distance.  
  
"I would like to thank you Kagome. I don't know what I would have done if I lost Rin." Sesshomaru said putting a hand on Rins head, she giggled.  
  
"We would like it if you could come to are wedding, it will be held in two months." InuYasha said walking up and putting an arm around Kagome. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.  
  
"We will see you both there." Sesshomaru said as he and Rin walked back to there castle. InuYasha and Kagome started to head back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Five Days Later *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's it going to be InuYasha?" Kagome asked from inside there room. InuYasha looked at the cloths she had out on the there bed, it was either a black wedding kimono or his normal red kimono. It took InuYasha most of the day to pick his normal red kimono, and Kagome still had to go back to her time to tell her family that she was going to marry InuYasha in a little more than half a month.  
  
"So Miroku when is the baby do?" InuYasha asked sipping his tea. Miroku looked up from his tea and looked at Sango for a second, then turned back to InuYasha.  
  
"The baby is due in about seven months." Miroku said firmly. "How many children are you going to have InuYasha?" Miroku asked smiling a bit. InuYasha turned to Kagome who seemed vary interested in the floor. InuYasha looked back at Miroku and continued to sip his tea. Miroku dismissed it and went off to bed with Sango. Kagome and InuYasha soon fallowed there lead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Next Morning *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You ready to go?" InuYasha asked as they stood by the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome nodded her head and they jumped down together. On the other side they could here Kagomes Grandfather sweeping the shrine side walk. They jumped out, and left the well house to tell the there family the good news. The family was doing there everyday normal work, till Kagome gathered them all into the family room to tell them more news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, this time it's going to be a little easer to say the news, because it doesn't involve any change as bad as last time." The whole room let out a sigh of relief. "Me and InuYasha are going to get married in about one and a half months." Kagome said looking at all the shocked faces of her family.  
  
"Congratulations sweet hart." Mrs. Higurashi said jumping up and giving Kagome a hug. InuYasha smiled when he saw the happiness in everyones eyes, and was soon in gulped by a hug from Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome giggled at the expression on InuYashas face as she was being hugged by her Grandfather, and Sota. They all walked out to the Well House to see them off.  
  
"We'll come back and get you the day before the wedding." Kagome said as she and InuYasha jumped back down The Bone Eaters Well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Waring States Era *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think we should have gone with them Miroku?" Sango asked, putting the lunch on the table. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"This is something that they needed to do on there own, and if they did they would have asked us to come." Miroku said starting to eat his rice.  
  
"Were back." Kagome called from outside the hut door. Sango started to prepare InuYasha and Kagome some lunch as well. They sat down at the table and started to discuses what happened in Kagomes time, then they started to talk about InuYasha and Kagomes wedding.  
  
"I think you should dress like a Hanyou too, Kagome." Sango said picking up the dishes from the table.  
  
"Do you really think so? I've grown up like a human all my life." Kagome argued back.  
  
"Yes, and now your a Hanyou, not a human. Besides I don't think a Hanyou like yourself would look good in a wedding kimono." Sango said finishing the dishes. Miroku and InuYasha just listened to the girls talk about the wedding till they started to get board, so they got up and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha and Miroku *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So InuYasha getting a little nervous, I mean it's only a month away." Miroku said trying to scare InuYasha a little. InuYasha turned his attention away from Shippo and Sakura walking up at the edge of the forest to Miroku.  
  
"No, not really. My worst fear is that a demon is going to strike during the wedding." InuYasha said as he turned his attention to the road. "Well what about you and Sango what are you going to do when she has the baby?" InuYasha asked with a little curiosity. Miroku smiled at him.  
  
"We were thinking of moving out soon so you and Kagome could live in the hut with no one to bother you two." Miroku said day dreaming about the whole thing.  
  
"You two can stay in the hut." InuYasha said surprising Miroku. "I was going to fallow my brothers lead and build a castle for me and Kagome to live in." Miroku started giggle a bit, which mad InuYasha a little mad. "What's so funny." InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Your generosity, I remember the first time we started to travel together." Miroku sat down in the field they wondered to and turned his gaze to the sky. "You were the worst person to be around, vary argent, vary proud, vary cocky, and vary rude. Didn't care about anyone but yourself and a little of Kagome, but as we traveled you changed, and I see that you have changed even more since." Miroku said starting to feel a little tired.  
  
"We should probably head back to the hut before you fall a sleep on me." InuYasha said pulling Miroku off the ground. He yawned and nodded, so they made there way back to hut with little and light conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Day Before The Wedding *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding came up faster then anyone anticipated so as promised InuYasha and Kagome went and got there family so they could see the wedding, and it was a fun night, and a happy night. The Higurashi family got see Kagome in her human form one last time before the wedding since the moon was only half. They celebrated all night long, drinking and eating everything in the hut. It was about midnight when InuYasha pulled Kagome away from the party and outside the hut.  
  
"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked a little confused. InuYasha took her hand and started to lead her into the forest without saying a word. "Where are you taking me." Kagome said starting to get a little mad, but then recognized the path they were on, it was the path to the Bone Eaters Well. InuYasha veered off to the right of the path after a minute of walking. Now Kagome was getting even more confused, and mad. "InuYasha I'm going to ask you one more time and you better answer......." Kagome was cut off by the site she saw.  
  
"So what do you think?" InuYasha asked in his normal loving voice. Kagome was in aw at the site before her, she was speechless. InuYasha looked at her and started to smile at the look on Kagomes face. "I take it you like it?" InuYasha asked again. Kagome nodded.  
  
"It's beautiful InuYasha. How did you? When did you?" Kagome was lost at words again, to much was happening all at once and she didn't know what to do, but she only knew one way to thank him. She stood up on her toes and started to kiss InuYasha on the lips and InuYasha returned it with one of his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : There you go Chapter 13 with once again another cliffy. I just had to do it, it seems like forever since I put you in a cliffy this bad, but most of you should figure out what's going to happen next, so till I get some more reviews your stuck.  
  
Signed,  
The Desktop Creator 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Chapter 14 is probably the a chapter you have been waiting for, and I'm just now getting the chance to write it because I have been so caught up in the .hack games for PS2, so here you go Chapter 14.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The New Hanyou**

_Chapter 14_

The villagers were just finishing up on the decorations for the wedding that was about to happen while InuYasha and Kagome were getting ready. Miroku and Kaede made a barrier around the village so no demon could enter or leave if they were already inside. When all the demon gusts arrived Miroku and Kaede put the last of the barrier up.

"So you nervous?" Sango asked excitedly. Kagome gave her a strange look, then shook her head no.

"No, not really, but I have a funny feeling that someone is hear that isn't so pose to be." Kagome said looking in the mirror to see if there was anything or anyone behind her. Sango gave her a funny look and then left Kagome to take her place as Kagomes maid of honor. InuYasha walked in shortly after Sango left to check on his bride.

"InuYasha you know your not so pose to see me till the wedding starts." Kagome said looking in the mirror at him, she turned around and saw that he had a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that someone is watching us." InuYasha said in a serious manner. Kagome sat down in a chair, and for the first time noticed that InuYasha wasn't waring is red fire rat kimono, but a black one.

"Ya, I had a feeling similar to that too, and why are you waring black?" Kagome said the last of it with curiosity in her voice. InuYasha looked at the ground hiding his blush.

"Well you said that you wanted it to be like a human wedding so I made this for myself and this for you." InuYasha held out a folded white kimono that looked just like his. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and saw he wasn't making eye contact with her. She set the cloths down and gave him a little kiss on the check.

"Thanks, InuYasha?" Kagome said giving InuYasha another kiss.

"InuYasha." A familiar voice called out to him from the door. He turned around and saw Koga standing there, InuYasha was a little puzzled at why Koga would come to see him. "InuYasha, I want you to promise me that you will take good care of Kagome, and if you don't I find out I'll kill you. Got it." Koga said watching the couple. InuYasha nodded and left Kagome and went back to his dressing hut to wait for the wedding to start. Kagome then quickly got dressed into her new kimono that InuYasha made for her, she loved it, but she wasn't done with visitors yet. Kagomes mom came in to see how her daughter looked on her wedding day, she also came with her grandfather, and Sota.

"My darling is finally getting married. It's seems like yesterday you were just starting school." Mrs. Higurashi said on the verge of tears.

"Now mom, don't start all that that stuff, your going to make me nervous." Kagome said trying to comfort her mother.

"Well I guess this will be that last time in a long time till we see you again." Sota said as he and grandpa pushed Mrs. Higurashi out of the hut, because the wedding was about to start. Kagome and InuYasha both met at the end of the isle that the crowd made so InuYasha and Kagome could walk down. When they reached the stage that was made for them, the ceremony started and InuYasha and Kagome could hear Mrs. Higurashi crying a little bit. InuYasha and Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku there best man and maid of honor, they gave them a little smile and turned there attention back to Kaede.

"Do ye InuYasha take Kagome to be your wife? For better or for worse, threw sickness and happiness, and threw life and death." Kaede said giving InuYasha a little smile.

"I Do." InuYasha said looking down at Kagome with her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"And do you Kagome take InuYasha to be your husband? For better or for worse, threw sickness and happiness, and threw life and death." Kaede said not able to smile at Kagome, for her quick answer.

"I Do." Kagome said looking up at InuYasha.

"You may now kiss the bride." Kaede said ever so happy. InuYasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips, but they weren't the only ones, for Shippo and Sakura were sharing there first kiss. The crowd cheered and InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the spot light and received many congratulations, but when they came to Totosai they received a gift.

"Thank you Totosai." Kagome said as she took the sword from him. "Now I wont have to worry about becoming full demon again." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Let us hope not." Totosai said with worry. InuYasha and Kagome looked at him vary confused. "Kagome may have been changed into a Hanyou by the Shikon No Tama, but she is probably stronger then that of a demon. The sword I gave you the Nisaiga, is vary powerful. Maybe even more powerful then Tokijin." Totosai said the last part proudly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Came a familiar voice from behind Totosai.

"I don't know Sesshomaru that sword would give you quit the challenge." Totosai said looking at the Nisaiga, then noticing what he said and jumped behind Kagome. "What are you doing here, I thought there was a barrier up to keep demons like you........." Totosai paused as he looked into Sesshomarus eyes. "Wait a second your not Sesshomaru." Everyone looked at Totosai vary confused. "The Sesshomaru I know would never have kindness in his eyes." Totosai said looking Sesshomaru over.

"Master Sesshomaru!" A girls voice called out from the crowd. Rin soon appeared by Sesshomarus side. Totosai thought he was seeing things, so he left without a word.

"InuYasha, do you smell that?" Kagome asked sniffing the air again. InuYasha looked at Kagome confused, but sniffed the air and smelled Naraku. "What do you think she is doing here?" Kagome asked InuYasha as he scanned the crowd in the direction the scent was coming from.

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to find out." InuYasha said as he and Kagome went into the crowd and searched for Kagura. It was a few minutes latter when Kagome picked out Kagura from the crowd, it wasn't easy, she was dressed like everyone else, but her fan gave her away. Kagura sensed InuYasha and Kagome so she lead them to a empty hut that was near by.

"What do you want Kagura?" Kagome asked as she and InuYasha walked inside the hut. Kagura got rid of her disguise and got down to business.

"I'm here, because I want Kiaku dead." Kagura said vary serious and demanding. InuYasha and Kagome were shocked to hear that from her.

"But I thought you liked working for him?" InuYasha asked a little lost at the moment. Kagura put her fan up to her mouth and started to explain.

"I hate working for anyone, but when they hold your hart in there hands like Naraku did, then you don't have a choice. When he died I got a free will of my own, but soon his son Kiaku came and did the same as Naraku did. With the wedding and the barrier being put up I thought this would be the safest place to talk." Kagura said in a sad voice, the first time InuYasha and Kagome ever heard any type of feeling from her.

"So what did you have in mind?" InuYasha said with his normal cocky voice. Kagura then told them the plan that she wanted to use to get Kiaku, but InuYasha and Kagome edited it for there liking, when they all agreed they went back to the party and went on with there day.

***~*~*~*~*~* After The Wedding *~*~*~*~*~***

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all escorted the Higurashi family to The Bone Eaters Well, but before they all said there good byes InuYasha and Kagome showed them were they were going to live for the rest of there lives. When they all saw Kagomes new home they were all in aw.

"Impressive, did you do this all by yourself?" Miroku asked braking the silence. InuYasha looked over at him, and gave him a vary confused look.

"No, how could I? I had help. My brother help me so it looks just like his." InuYasha said in his normal voice.

"So are you going to let us see what the castle looks like inside." Mrs. Higurashi said with excitement in her voice. InuYasha nodded and everyone started towards the castle. When they entered they were all in aw again, even Kagome. InuYasha smiled and gave them the tour. The castle was big even for a castle, there are three rooms on each floor and wing, there are three floors and two wings, and it was decorated just like Kagome liked. When the tour was over everyone went back to there own home, and InuYasha and Kagome for the first time spent the night in there castle.

"So do you think we can trust Kagura?" Kagome asked a little uneasy. InuYasha looked down at her and gave a little sigh.

"I think we can, the sadness in her eyes told me that we could. If not I would have killed her right there." InuYasha said as he looked up at the sky. "So what are we going to do now, I mean there's nothing for us to do, no more adventures, no more hunting for jewel shards." InuYasha said as they entered the castle and went to there room. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She then grabbed his arm and leaned on it.

"We could start a family. The castle is big so that means we're going to have to have a big family." Kagome said smiling and getting into bed with InuYasha. InuYasha stiffened at Kagomes comment and got into bed with her.

'We just got married and she already wants to start a family.' InuYasha thought as he started to drift off to sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~* Two Months Later *~*~*~*~*~***

Sango and Miroku were paying there good friends InuYasha and Kagome a visit, but the pregnant Sango couldn't stay that long, for the baby inside her was waring her out.

"Well we better get going. The villagers still need some work till the demon slayers village is back up again." Sango said as she and Miroku got up to leave.

"Now Sango, your in no condition to be training anyone today." Miroku said out of concern for his wife and not yet born child.

"So then you train and I'll instruct." Sango said leaving a defeated Miroku behind.

"There is no stopping her when she has to do something." Miroku said bringing a smile to InuYasha and Kagomes face as they watch Miroku chase after his wife. InuYasha and Kagome were left alone again in there castle.

"Hey Kagome?" InuYasha said braking the silence between them. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Ya, what is it?" Kagome said with a little curiosity in her voice. InuYasha started to blush a little.

"Remember the first night we lived here and you said you wanted to start a family?" InuYasha said turning his attention somewhere else. Kagome smiled at him again.

"Ya, why do you ask?" Kagome said teasing around with InuYasha.

"Well I think I want to start one." InuYasha said in a slow low voice. Kagome got up and went beside InuYasha.

"You sure?" Kagome asked as InuYasha got up from the spot he was sitting at. He nodded and they started to discus something. The castle wasn't as quite as it should have been on that half moon night.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N : So there you go. The New Hanyou Chapter 14, story starting to heat up a bit, but the next few chapters are going to be even better. I thought this one was kinda slow, but for Chapter 15, and too read about InuYasha and Kagomes kids then you will have to give me reviews, Bye for now.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	15. Chapter 15

A/N : The New Hanyou Chapter 15 is about to get even newer with InuYasha and Kagomes kids coming into the world, it will be some time for all to come, but till then here is the eldest of them all. I hope just hope he gets born by the end of the Chapter, but heres Chapter 15.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The New Hanyou**

_Chapter 15_

It's been three months since Kagome has been pregnant, and it's been four months since Sango and Miroku have given birth to there first child and it was a girl.

"She's beautiful Sango, she looks just like you." Kagome said as she held Sango and Mirokus baby. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Akeni." Sango said as Kagome handed her baby back to her.

"What a beautiful name, and it suits her well." Kagome said looking at the child. "She is defiantly beautiful, but we're going to wait to see if she is bright."

"And that is the meaning of her name Bright and Beautiful, just like Sango." Miroku said looking up from his conversation that he was having with InuYasha.

"So when is your baby due?" Sango asked wanting to know. Kagome looked at her she was only three months pregnant, but she already looked like she was six.

"Within a couple of months I hope." Kagome said sitting down now feeling a bit tired. Sango sat down as well and they all picked up on light conversation. Then they started to talk about Kiaku.

"So why do you think Kiaku hasn't attacked lately?" Miroku asked with wounder in his voice. Everyone started to think for a second, but couldn't think of a thing.

"That's a good question." InuYasha said still trying to think of reason for why Kiaku hasn't attacked. After getting off the topic of Kiaku, the baby started to cry even more so Miroku and Sango left and went back to the village that was starting to look more and mire like the old demon slayers village.

"So now what do we do?" Kagome asked watching her friends walk out of the castle. InuYasha looked at her and shrugged. Kagome sighed and then herd InuYasha get up from his chair so she looked up and saw him walking towards the entrance of the castle. "Sesshomaru knows his way around, he'll find us." Kagome said still a little board. It wasn't long till Sesshomaru found the couple sitting by the garden.

"How is he doing today lady Kagome?" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru entered the room.

"He's doing fine Rin. I see that you have grown since the last time I saw you." Kagome said as Sesshomaru went to chat with his brother. "How old are you now?" Kagome asked loosing track of the years.

"I'm twelve now, and Lord Sesshomaru said he would tell me something when I'm fifteen so I can't wait to grow up." Rin said cheerfully. Kagome smiled at her and looked over her shoulder and saw InuYasha chatting with his brother about the baby.

***~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Sesshomaru *~*~*~*~*~***

"So the baby will be born in three months?" Sesshomaru said looking at his brother. InuYasha nodded and turned his attention to the garden. "This is a beautiful garden you have here, even better than mine." Sesshomaru said trying to get his brother to talk.

"Kagome does a good job with it, doesn't she?" InuYasha said as if in deep thought. Sesshomaru nodded and turned his attention to InuYasha.

"What's on your mind little brother, I have never known you to be this silent?" Sesshomaru said starting to get a little mad. InuYasha turned to his brother and smiled.

"It's Kiaku." InuYasha said looking over his shoulder at Kagome and Rin. "I'm a little afraid that he will strike when we are weak and that wont be long, and if he doesn't strike then, he will most likely try to strike when the baby is still young and kill it or get us to do something we will regret." InuYasha said in a low voice so Kagome couldn't hear. Sesshomaru started to laugh a little, and InuYasha was confused and started to get a little mad. "What's so funny?" InuYasha said in a low growl.

"I'm sorry, but you get over protected sometimes." Sesshomaru said still laughing a little. "You have to learn to relax and just let what ever happens happen." Sesshomaru said as Rin and Kagome started to approach them.

"What a beautiful garden you have here Kagome. You must tell me how you mange it so well?" Rin asked as she started to look at the flowers in the garden up close. Kagome didn't fallow Rin as the baby was kicking more and more.

"InuYasha, I'm getting a little hungry and I think the baby is too." Kagome said sitting down at a table. InuYasha started towards the kitchen, but Rin ran in front of her.

"I'll get the food for her." Rin said as she ran to the kitchen. InuYasha stopped and let Rin get the food. Sesshomaru started to laugh a little again, Kagome and InuYasha looked at him a little shocked.

"She loves doing things like this." Sesshomaru said smiling

"I don't think I have ever seen you this happy." InuYasha said as he sat down next to Kagome. Sesshomaru smiled again. The group waited a few more minutes and Rin came back with a full meal for Kagome. Kagome saw the food and you think she was in heaven, then she tasted the food, and then it was gone within minutes.

"That was grate. Thank you Rin, you don't think you could show InuYasha how to cook like that?" Kagome said sarcastically, everyone laughed except InuYasha. Sesshomaru and Rin didn't stay much longer after since it started to get late and Kagome was getting tired.

***~*~*~*~*~* Three Year Later *~*~*~*~*~***

It's been three years since Kagome gave birth to her baby boy named Inume. Inume is a quarter demon, but still plenty strong, and like InuYasha predicted Kiaku did try till kill him and Kagome as she was giving birth to Inume.

"We need Miroku to put a stronger barrier over the castle till Inume is old enough to take care of himself." InuYasha said as he thought back to what almost happened.

"Relax InuYasha. It was three year ago and Inume is almost three." Kagome said comforting InuYasha. InuYasha looked at Kagome who was feeding Inume as she laid in bed. "InuYasha do you think you could stop worrying over something that has already happened, and take Inume and play with him." Kagome said in a tired and angry voice. InuYasha smiled and took his son and brought him outside to play in the burning sun of summer.

***~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Inume *~*~*~*~*~***

Inume was running around outside having the time of his life, while InuYasha watched him from a distance. Inume walked up to InuYasha who apparently fell a sleep, he taped his fathers leg and InuYasha sprang to his feet. Inume was laughing at what he saw his father do.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked as he looked down at his son who was now rolling on the ground with laughter. InuYasha took a deep breath and looked over at the edge of the forest that was surrounding his castle and saw Mrs. Higurashi come out.

"InuYasha, how have you been?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she came up to him.

InuYasha smiled it had been years since he last saw Kagomes mom. "I'm doing fine, I'm just out here giving Kagome a brake from Inume." InuYasha said.

"Who is Inume?" Mrs. Higurashi asked vary confused and a little happy.

InuYasha bent down and picked up his son that was laying on the ground and listening to the adults. "This is Inume, the first son of me and Kagome." InuYasha said vary proud. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked at him.

"He's beautiful InuYasha, I see he has your yellow eyes, and I just love his hair and how it is two different colors, his bangs being silver like yours and the rest black like Kagomes." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at Inume. Inume smiled and Mrs. Higurashi noticed his fangs.

"Would you like to come inside and see Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he set Inume down. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Inume can you go and see if your mother is awake?" Inume nodded and ran inside towards his mothers room while InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi walked in. They didn't get any farther then the door when Kagome came running up to them.

"Mom, I'm so happy to see you again." Kagome said hugging her mother. "What brings you here?" Kagome asked as she broke her mothers hug.

"It's been years since I've seen you, and I come here and I see that my baby girl as a baby of her own." Mrs. Higurashi said holding back her tears of happiness and looking down at Inume.

"So then you have meet Inume." Kagome said in her cheerful voice. "Inume this is your grandmother, and my mom." Kagome said pointing to her mother. Inume went in front of Mrs. Higurashi and bowed Mrs. Higurashi did the same.

"Nice to meet you." Inume said.

"Nice to meet you to." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"So where's Sota and Grandpa?" Kagome asked wondering why Mrs. Higurashi came alone. Mrs. Higurashi frowned and looked at the ground to hide her face, and also holding her tears back, but Kagome could still smell them. "What happened?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice.

"I also came here to tell you......" Mrs. Higurashi trailed off and started to cry. "Well it's just that......... Grandpa is.......... Dead." Mrs. Higurashi said now bursting into tears. Kagome hugged her mother to try and comfort her, InuYasha and Inume didn't know what do so they stood there and waited for Mrs. Higurashi to stop crying. When she did Kagome lead her to the garden, that is were Kagome goes when she feels bad or sad. When they got there Inume ran into the garden and started to pick flowers for his grandmother.

"Kagome your garden is beautiful." Mrs Higurashi said wiping a tear away. Inume came back a few minutes later with a many different flowers, Mrs. Higurashi took the flowers and gave him a smile. When the sun started to set Mrs. Higurashi decided to take her leave, InuYasha, Kagome, and Inume escorted her to the bone eaters well.

"Come and visit us again." Kagome said as she hugged her mother good bye, InuYasha and Inume hugged her good bye as well.

"I will and I'll make sure that I'll bring Sota along next time." Mrs. Higurashi said as she jumped down the well. InuYasha, Kagome, and Inume were walking back to the castle in the dark when a demon sprang out at them.

"I see that I have finally found the right family." The demon said in a vary low voice.

"Well if it isn't a pack of spider demons." InuYasha said looking through the dark at all the spider demons.

"If you surrender now, I promise to kill you quick, just like I did with all the others." The spider demon said in it's low voice. InuYasha and Kagome got into a fighting stance, but Inume jumped in front of them

"You keep away from my family." Inume said in a growl. The spider demon started to laugh.

"What can a quarter demon like you do to a full demon like me?" The Spider demon said in a low voice.

"Who said I'm a quarter demon?" Inume said cracking his knuckles. The spider demon smelled the air and started to back away. "Were do you think your going?" Inume said jumping into the air. "Banishing Blades Of The Night!" Inume screamed and slashing his claws towards the demons and killing them all. "Damn spider demons deserved to die after killing so many innocent people." Inume said in a low growl.

InuYasha and Kagome were in shock at what they just saw Inume do. "InuYasha I think were going to have to get a sword for all the children we have." Kagome whispered into InuYashas ear. InuYasha nodded and they all started towards the castle again.

"Um... Kagome what do you mean by all are kids?" InuYasha said a little curious. Kagome looked up at him.

"Remember when I said I wanted to start a family and you agreed?" Kagome asked, InuYasha nodded. "Well one child and two parents don't equal a family." Kagome said as they all entered the castle.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N : There you go Chapter 15 of the New Hanyou and the first child of Kagome and InuYasha is born. I had you guys going for a second thinking that Inume wasn't going to be born in this Chapter. Well if you want to see the next child to InuYasha and Kagome I need reviews and can you tell me if I started the story out to slow. Thanks.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Hi it's me again sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I finally got it updated so enjoy. Chapter 16 as I promised will have the second kid of InuYasha and Kagome. So her you go Chapter 16 for The New Hanyou.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The New Hanyou**

_Chapter 16_

It's been seven years since InuYasha and Kagome gave birth to Inume, and now Kagome is pregnant again, but this time it is promised to be a half demon. InuYasha has been training Inume so he can get stronger, but he and Inume have lost there focus because of the new baby.

"How you feeling mother?" Inume asked as he and InuYasha walked into the castle after a short training session. Kagome looked up from the table by the garden and saw InuYasha and Inume approaching her.

"I'm doing fine. How did your training go?" Kagome asked as Inume sat down next to her.

"It went grate till a bird demon came and tried to attack us." Inume said getting up from his chair and going next to his father. "But he was no match for us." Inume said hugging his dad. InuYasha looked at him and smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about? I did all the work and you got your butt kicked." InuYasha said Inume looked up at him with an angry face.

"Just because your stronger doesn't mean that I couldn't have taken it on by myself." Inume said with his arm crossed and marching up to his room.

"Were you going we still have to train?" InuYasha called up to him. Inume stopped walking and looked at his father, and started to walk up the stairs again.

"I'm to weak to train so don't bother." Inume said then slamming the door. InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"I'll talk to him later." Kagome said a little bit tired. InuYasha looked at her worriedly.

"You ok?" InuYasha asked sitting down next to his wife. Kagome looked up at him saw the concern in his eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little tired." Kagome said getting up from the table. "I think I'm going to take a little nap now." Kagome said walking to her and InuYasha's room. InuYasha sat at the table for a little while longer then started to take a walk to visit Sango and Miroku.

"Who's there?" A man said at the gate of the village.

"InuYasha, here to see Miroku and Sango." InuYasha said dully. The man at the gate opened it and let him inside. It has been a while since InuYasha had visited the village and saw that Miroku and Sango turned it into the former Demon Slayer Village.

"InuYasha what brings you hear?" Miroku asked as he saw InuYasha walk through the door. InuYasha smiled as he saw Sango training there little girl to be a demon slayer. InuYasha didn't saw a word to any of them. "So what did you do to Kagome now?" Miroku asked sarcastically knowing InuYasha didn't do anything to Kagome.

"I didn't do anything." InuYasha said dully.

"Then why in this mood?" Miroku asked sitting down on the porch floor to watch Sango train there daughter.

"It's Kiaku." InuYasha said sitting down next to him.

"Afraid for when Kagome has her next baby?" Miroku asked looking over at InuYasha with concern. InuYasha nodded. "There is nothing to fear InuYasha I will put up a stronger barrier so that nothing can get in or out of the castle." Miroku said with confidence in his voice.

"And there is another thing." InuYasha said in his normal voice. Miroku looked at him cuiously.

"And what would that be?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why is Sango doing the training when she is pregnant?" InuYasha said turning his attention to Sango who finally realized he was there.

"Because Miroku doesn't know how to train them properly." Sango said taking her eyes off of her daughter. "And besides it isn't anything physical, it's just the dangers between the demons." Sango said now continuing with the training. InuYasha smiled at her and then at Miroku, then he said his goodbyes and went back to his castle. When InuYasha got back to the castle he saw that Inume was out front practicing cutting up wood and knocking down trees with his hands.

"I'll show him who's weak." Inume said to himself. Inume continued to knock down trees, then cut them up with his claws. InuYasha herd what he said and decided to walk behind the castle and go in from there.

"Inume what are you doing out hear? We have enough fire wood." Kagome shouted from the castle door. Inume looked up form his training and saw his mother.

"Sharping my claws." Inume said slashing more trees up.

"Let him be." InuYasha said in a whisper so Kagome could only see. She jumped around and saw InuYasha walking through the garden. "He'll learn on his own." InuYasha said turning to go up the stairs. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Kagome left Inume out there to finish what ever he was doing.

"So your the son of InuYasha and Kagome." A cold voice said from inside the forest. Inume jumped and turned to were the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" Inume shouted still looking around in the forest.

"Don't bother trying to look for my your quarter demon eyes could never see through to were I am." The cold voice said now sounding all over the place.

"Come and face me you cowered!" Inume shouted even loader then before.

"In do time, in do time. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The cold voice died into the forest leaving Inume standing there with many questions to be asked. Inume walked into the castle and upstairs to his room to think of what just happened.

***~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~***

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting in there castle eating there breakfast that Rin had prepared for them, when Sesshomaru decided to bring up a question to Rin.

"Rin there is something I have been meaning to ask you." Sesshomaru said looking up from his breakfast. Rin snapped her head up and saw Sesshomaru stand up from his seat and walk over to her. "Rin will you marry me." Rin jumped up from her chair and hugged him with tears starting to form and fall from her face.

"I will, I will." Rin said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled her away from himself. "We will get married in five days." Sesshomaru said looking down at her and smiling. Rin looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

"We must go tell your brother." Rin said wiping away her tears. Sesshomaru nodded and the both of them left to go tell the good news to InuYasha and Kagome.

***~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha And Kagome *~*~*~*~*~***

InuYasha, Kagome, and Inume were all in InuYasha and Kagome's room were Kagome laid on the bed in some pain.

"Inume I need you to go to the Demon Slayer Village and go get lady Kaede." InuYasha said with an argent voice, Inume didn't hesitate for a second before running out of the castle and to the Demon Slayer Village. It didn't take long for Inume to get back to the castle with Kaede and all the herbs and everything she needed. InuYasha and Inume left the room and waited till the baby was born. When Sesshomaru and Rin arrived InuYasha and Inume were standing outside of InuYasha and Kagome's room.

"Why are you two standing out hear?" Rin asked looking at the two vary curiously.

"Kagome is having her second son." Sesshomaru said looking down at Rin. Kaede came out interrupting there little conversation. InuYasha, Inume, Rin, and Sesshomaru all looked at her.

"I expect I will be be doing your wedding next Sesshomaru?" Kaede said as she spotted the two. Sesshomaru and Rin blushed. "InuYasha I'm happy to say that you have yet another boy, but he is unusually small." Kaede said walking to the door, but then turning around. "When shell the wedding be?" Kaede asked.

"In five days." Sesshomaru said looking back at her with a smile. InuYasha, Inume, Rin, and Sesshomaru all walked into the room and found Kagome holding a vary small baby in her arms.

"Kinme will be his name." Kagome said before anyone could make a sound. "And what's this I hear about a wedding?" Kagome asked looking up at Rin.

"Me and Sesshomaru are getting married in five days and would like it if your family could come?" Rin said looking at the new baby. Kagome nodded, and looked up at InuYasha. "So what do you think of your new son?" Kagome said handing the baby to him. He looked him over.

"He's small, but that means he's going to be the fastest half demon alive." InuYasha said proudly. "Half demon just like his father." InuYasha whispered under his breath.

"Just like his father is an understatement, he looks just like you dad?" Inume said looking between the two.

***~*~*~*~*~* Sango And Miroku *~*~*~*~*~***

"What a beautiful boy you have given birth to." Miroku said with a smile on his face. Sango smiled back at him.

"What should we name him?" Sango asked looking up at Miroku.

"We should name him Ichiro as for are first son." Miroku said with a smile

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N : There you go Chapter 16 of The New Hanyou and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have been doing a lot of school work lately so cut me a lil slack.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : Konnichiwa, I'm finally back with another chapter of The New Hanyou. Sorry for the long update, but I'm finally out of school so I can update quicker now. So without further to ado let me begin with the shout outs to all of the The New Hanyou fans:

Dark Lady 69 – Yes I am, and here you go.

animefreak808 – Thanks, and I guess your right.

sara (IY nut) – Thanks, and I've finally updated.

laku – Why did you stop reading this story, well anyway hope you like it.

The One Above All – Thanks

Lunar InuYasha – Thanks and your right about Kiaku not attacking in like 10 years so lets see what I can do.

DemonJon15 – Thanks and I hope this chapter puts a lil more Action/Adventure back into the story.

Dragon Man 180 – Thanks

fireash – Thanks, and that must have sucked not having the internet for 3 months.

Ruinu96 – Thanks for understanding Ruinu, but I should be updating quicker cuz school is out, but sometimes I get a little writers block with this story and I'm also doing Getting Away From It All..... Finally.

Well that's all the shout outs for this week. So I'll to the disclaimer then on with the story.

Disclaimer – All rights to InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi, and all of InuYasha's kids belong to Ruinu96.

****

**The New Hanyou**

_Chapter 17_

InuYasha, Kagome, Inume, and Kinme are over at the Demon Slayers village visiting there aunt and uncle.

"InuYasha, when does Sesshomaru plan to have his wedding?" Miroku asked forgetting the date.

"In three days." InuYasha said taking a glance over at the girls who are looking at the new babies. "So you finally had a son. Do you plan on teaching him all the lecheries tricks that you know." InuYasha said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I'm going to try and teach him to be honorable to a women, and Sango is going to help me." Miroku said a little disappointed.

"So with Sango raising Ichiro he'll turn out all right." InuYasha said then getting hit by Miroku. "I was only joking." InuYasha said angrily.

** Kagome, Sango, And The Kids **

"Auntie Sango, when is Ichiro going to be old enough to play?" Inume asked looking at the baby. Sango smiled at him.

"Not in tell he's at least five." Sango said then started to giggle when she saw Inume frown. "He's a human not a Hanyou. Why don't you go play with Akeni?" Sango suggested. Inume looked up at her.

"She's a girl. She'd never keep up with me." Inume said, but soon got hit in the head with a rock.

"I heard that!" Akeni shouted at Inume. Inume turned around and growled at her.

"What was that for!" Inume shouted back. Akeni started to walk towards him.

"That's for saying I can't keep up with you." Akeni said now vary calm. "I'm a demon slayer, I can keep up with almost any demon." She said vary confident. Inume smiled at her.

"Akeni don't get over confident over your skill, your only seven years of age, and you haven't even gone on a hunt." Sango said scolding her child for being so argent.

"Well if you think that you can keep up with me then lets play a little game of tag." Inume said with a smile on his face. Akeni nodded, and Inume tapped her on her nose. "And your it." Inume said jumping off. Akeni stood there looking at everyone then ran off towards Inume.

"I'll get you!" Akeni shouted threw the village as she chased Inume.

"InuYasha, were going to be here for a little while." Kagome said as she and Sango entered the hut.

"And why is that?" InuYasha said with a clueless expression on his face.

"Akeni and Inume are playing tag in the village." Sango said sitting down next to Miroku. "And she's just as argent and stubborn as her father." Sango said with a smile.

"And who's it?" Miroku asked.

"Akeni." Sango and Kagome said in unisone.

"How skilled is Akeni in demon slaying?" InuYasha asked still trying to think how long they'd be there.

"She's passed every test that I've given her so she's good for her age." Sango said.

** Akeni And Inume **

Inume was running threw the village as fast as he could leaving Akeni way behind. Inume would slow up so Akeni could catch up to him, but then he would just pick up speed again.

"You'll never catch me if you keep chasing me." Inume shouted over his shoulder. Akeni got frustrated that a demon was telling her how to hunt demons. "You're human, and naturally a demon is going to be faster than a human so your going to have to out smart me if you want to get me." Inume said to Akeni as she ran right past him not realizing that Inume stopped.

"Inume what did you do that for!?" Akeni shouted running up to him.

"You where mad and I took advantage of your anger." Inume said sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Akeni asked curiously. Inume looked up at her.

"My father taught me, that when you get angry you loose control of your body and that's when you're most venerable." Inume said getting up and running away again. Akeni stood there looking at Inume run, then realized that she never tagged him.

'Well lets see if Inume is right.' Akeni thought as she jumped up onto a roof. Akeni scanned the village from the rooftop, and found that Inume had stopped to talk to some of the pretty girls in the village. Akeni jumped from roof to roof to sneak up on Inume then tried to jump on him.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to go." Inume said moving out of the way and letting Akeni hit the ground. "Good try on sneaking up behind me, but it was obvious." Inume said running away again. Akeni got up and jumped onto another roof and found Inume again, she thought for a second then started to run back to her house.

** House **

"I'm home." Akeni said as she entered her house. Everyone saw her enter the room, but didn't see Inume.

"Akeni where's Inume." Kagome asked curiously.

"Were still playing tag, and I thought that if I came here, he'd eventually come back because your here." Akeni said to Kagome.

"That's pretty smart of you, out smarting a demon like that." InuYasha complimented. Akeni blushed.

"Thank you, but it was Inume that taught me to out smart a demon then just chase after it." Akeni said with jealousy in her voice.

"It's good that you're learning from different people." Sango said to her daughter. Akeni smiled at her. The families talked for a few minutes till Inume came back.

"I'm back, but I seemed to have lost Akeni a while back." Inume said entering the room, but then felt something tap his nose.

"You're it." Akeni said with a smile on her face. Inume smiled.

"That was pretty smart going and waiting at the place that I'd be most venerable." Inume said sitting down with everyone else. "Auntie Sango, Akeni is a vary skilled demon slayer, but I would work on keeping her temper in check." Inume said then getting hit in the head by Akeni a few seconds later.

"What temper?" Akeni said angrily.

"That one." Inume said still comb. InuYasha and his family only stayed a little while longer and then left back to there castle, were they met an unexpected guest.

** InuYasha Family Castle **

"Kagura what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked surprised.

"I've come to tell you that Kiaku is planing to attack you, your family, your brother, and his wife to come." Kagura said looking at the family.

"Why are you telling us this, you should be tell Sesshomaru." Kagome said with anger.

"I've already done that." Kagura said walking past them and out of the castle were she pulled out a feather and flew away.

** Sesshomaru And Rin's Wedding **

InuYasha and his family entered the gate of the demon slayer village and saw twenty men ready to attack any unwelcome demon.

"I guess Kagura told Miroku and Sango as well." Kagome said still looking at all the villagers that were dressed in demon slaying outfits. Inume caught sight of Akeni and decided to continue with there game of tag.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome shouted as they approacher them and soon saw Inume and Akeni jump off after each other.

"Kagome, InuYasha, how are you two?" Sango asked watching the kids jump off through the crowd.

"I see Kagura paid a visit to you too?" InuYasha said seeing if Kagomes hunch was right. Miroku nodded.

"We have are best demon slayers out on the watch today." Sango said with pride.

"Well we'll have to go find Inume and get ready for the wedding." Kagome said looking at the both of them. They nodded and InuYasha and Kagome with Kinme in her arms went to find Inume.

"And will you send Akeni back to us when you find them!" Sango shouted to them.

"Sure!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. It didn't take InuYasha long to find his son, and tell Akeni to go back to her family. When Akeni left InuYasha and his family went to take there places for the wedding. Soon after InuYasha and his family took there spots Sesshomaru and Rin started to come down to the stage hand in hand. When they reached the stage Kaede started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in holy matrimony to bring these two together. All who appose this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Kaede said everyone was silent. "Well now lets begin. Do you Sesshomaru take Rin....." Kaede was interrupted by a loud bang.

"What was that?" Rin asked to Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back." Sesshomaru said after kissing Rin, then he jumped off towards the noise. When Sesshomaru arrived at the source of the noise he saw InuYasha's family ready to attack Kiaku. Kiaku stood there with a grate smile on his face.

"I guess this is the end to the InuYasha clan." Kiaku said charging InuYasha, but jumped at the last minute and went to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw him and smiled.

"Lets see how much you like Tokijin." Sesshomaru said drawing his sword that was hidden inside the pants leg of his kimono. Sesshomaru held up Tokijin in the air towards Kiaku and little purple needles shot out from the sword piercing Kiaku and sending him flying back. "You can't win." Sesshomaru said pointing his sword at Kiaku. Kiaku looked at the sword and smiled.

"Well if I can't kill you then I'll go for a constellation prize." Kiaku said jumping back in front of InuYasha's family, but InuYasha was ready with his sword the Tetsusaiga and Kagome was ready to shoot her arrow. Kiaku saw his situation and looked at the two brothers.

"We'll see each other again." Kiaku said then disappeared into a smoke of miasma. Everyone saw Kiaku retreat and continued with the wedding. The rest of the wedding went on without a hitch.

"No one died did they Sango?" Kagome asked after the wedding was over.

"Surprisingly no." Sango said to Kagome.

"Good." Kagome said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Those two just don't give up do they?" Miroku asked as he saw Akeni and Inume jump off again playing tag.

"Ya, I know what you mean. I'm starting to wounder if there playing tag any more." InuYasha said with wounder in his voice.

** Three Years Later **

Three years have past since Sesshomaru and Rin got married, and Kagome is pregnant once again, but this time it is promised to be a girl. Kagome is happy now that she'll have a girl in the house and not just two boys running around wild. Kinme is now three, and Inume ten.

"How's the baby doing Kagome?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Kagome who was looking into the garden watching Inume and Akeni play, but this time it wasn't tag. "Those two make a good couple don't they?" Sango said trying to bring up conversation. Kagome nodded.

"They do, but I don't think they'll fall in love. Maybe puppy love, but not true love." Kagome said putting a hand on her stomach. Sango looked at her friend concerned. "I'm fine." Kagome said. "She just kicks really hard." Kagome and Sango both started to laugh.

"Are you going to teach her how do be a priestess?" Sango asked with wounder. Kagome nodded.

"Ya, since she is my first girl." Kagome said then putting her hand on her stomach again. "Kinme!" Kagome screamed. Kinme ran out of his room and to his mothers side. "Go get Kaede, bring her here, then go get your father and tell him that I'm going to have Ruinu." Kagome said in a little pain. Kinme ran faster than lightning to the demon slayer village to get Kaede, while Sango help Kagome to her room.

"You'll be ok, just hold on where almost there." Sango said as they entered Kagome's room. Kagome lade on the bed, and no sooner did Kinme come back with Kaede on his back, then left like lightning to get his father.

** InuYasha **

"Yes Totosai, I would like two swords and a bow for my children." InuYasha said sitting across form Totosai.

"But InuYasha I'm a sword smith, I don't make bows." Totosai said in his normal old man voice.

"But I need one for my baby girl that is going to be born soon." InuYasha said now on his feet. Totosai looked at him and frowned.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as Kinme ran into what you would call Totosai's home.

"Mother is having Ruinu." Kinme said to his father. InuYasha looked at him and then at Totosai.

"The swords will be ready in about a month, a month in a half." InuYasha nodded and ran to his castle with Kinme so they could see there new sister/daughter.

****

A/N : Well hope everyone liked it so that's it till I get back from vacation, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up after I come back, but I'm not promising anything. I also have a website goin on and I have a page that has all my FanFics on it and if you have written a **InuYasha** or **Ranma ½** FanFic I would like to put on my site. Well talk to everyone later.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone The Desktop Creator here back with the 18th chapter of The New Hanyou, it's finally out and ready to go, but I'm goin to ice you for a lil while longer and some shout outs so without further delay the shout outs:

animefreak808 – Thanks for the review and I'm sure that Ruinu96 is thankful that you said that the name she created are cool.

raptorcore25 – Thanks and you're prob the 100th person that has told me my grammar needs work, but you're right with everyone else.

Dragon Man 180 – Thanks

Ruinu96 – Thanks and I think your out of school now.

inufreak831 – Thanks and yes I did and you might be right about Inume just what and see.

Well now on with the story hope you all enjoy it.

****

**The New Hanyou**

_Chapter 18_

It's been three years since Kagome and InuYasha had there last baby and first girl Ruinu who is now three making Kinme six, and Inume thirteen. Now each one of the kids have there own weapon to keep there demonic power compressed, but Ruinu the full demon of the family has another tool that keeps her miko and demonic powers equal.

"Ruinu time for your miko lesson!" Kagome shouted into the front yard were all of her kids were playing with there weapons. Inume and Kinme were practicing with there swords, while Ruinu was shooting trees down with her bow. Ruinu looked over at her mother and smiled.

"I'll be right there!" Ruinu shouted to her mother, Ruinu ran into her room and got some new arrows for when a demon came after them. Now Ruinu and Kagome were used to demons coming after them during a miko lesson, because the demons thought it would be easy to take the Shikon No Tama from a little demon girl. Now the tool that is keeping Ruinu's demonic power and miko powers equal is the Shikon No Tama that seemed to have transferred from Kagome to her when she was born.

"Now Kagome you and Ruinu be careful out there." InuYasha said before they took off into forest so Ruinu could learn about all the different herbs she could use and were to find them.

"We'll be fine InuYasha quit worrying." Kagome told him for what felt like the millionth time considering that InuYasha told them that every time they would go out for a lesson.

** Forest **

"Now Ruinu what is this herb used for?" Kagome said holding up one of the five herbs that she was teaching her daughter that day. Ruinu smiled at her.

"That one is used for healing deep cut wounds, like the one I'm going to give that demon that keeps stocking us!" Ruinu shouted the last part and pointed her arrow at a tree.

"No Ruinu, he's only stocking. He doesn't plan on killing us." Kagome said in an irritated voice. "But if InuYasha found out that you were still stocking me then he'd kill you. That's your last warning Koga." Kagome said to the figure who was hiding behind a tree.

"As sharp as ever." Koga said stepping out from behind the tree. "I came here hoping that you would give up on him and come with me." Koga said in a demanding voice.

"I'm already married to him and have three children with him. Do you really think that I'm going to do that to him and go with a low level demon like you!" Kagome shouted at him. "Get over me Koga I don't love you and I never did. If you really wont to die then keep stocking me. I should have killed you a long time ago, but I showed you compassion thinking that you would move on with your life, but it looks like you can't." Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow that she aimed at Koga's hart.

"You don't really mean that do you Kagome?" Koga asked with hurt in his voice. Kagome pulled the string on her bow tighter. "I know when I'm not wanted." Koga said turning and leaving Kagome and a very confused Ruinu.

"Um..... Mother, what was that all about?" Ruinu asked looking up at her mom. Kagome looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll tell you when you get older, but now we have to go back to the castle so we don't worry your father." Kagome said walking off towards the castle with Ruinu right behind her. 'Next time I catch him stocking me I'm going to kill him.' Kagome thought to herself.

** Castle **

Inume and Kinme were still in the yard playing with there swords when Ruinu and Kagome came back from the forest, but soon put there playing into action when a hundred or so demons tried to attack Ruinu at the same time for the Shikon Jewel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing trying to attack my sister!" Kinme shouted as he killed some demons with one sweep of his sword the Tetseiga.

"And why the hell would you attack her at home!" Inume said killing the rest of the demons with one sweep of his sword the Tensaiga.

"You know, I get sick of you doing that. I would've liked to kill a few more you know." Kinme said sheathing his sword.

"Well say something next time bro. If you don't then they're all free." Inume said with a smirk.

"You ok Ruinu?" Kinme asked turning his attention back to his sister. Ruinu nodded and the three kids saw there mother storm into the castle and scream for there father.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome screamed throughout the castle. InuYasha poked his head out of the kitchen to look at his angry wife.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked with more fear then confusion in his voice. Kagome glared at him.

"Do you know what just happened outside?" Kagome said a little calmer. InuYasha shrugged. "Another fight for the Shikon No Tama that's inside Ruinu, and I'm starting to get sick of all this fighting day after day. I can't stand it anymore." Kagome said holding her tears back.

"So what do you want to do?" InuYasha asked comforting his wife. Kagome looked up at him.

"Lets go to my time, the kids will love it there. Not to mention Kinme has wanted to go ever since I told him about it." Kagome said with a smile. InuYasha smiled back at her.

"Should we bring Sango, Miroku and there kids?" InuYasha asked. Kagome thought for a second.

"No, it would interfere with Ichiro's and Akeni's demon slaying training." Kagome said starting to walk to the front yard were her children were playing.

"Hey you three, come in and get packed were going away for a while!" Kagome shouted out to them. The three kids stopped what they were doing and listened to there mother. When they heard that they were leaving somewhere they all started to run towards her.

"Were we going mom?" Kinme asked very curiously.

"Ya, mom we going to go to your time and see grandmother?" Inume asked just as excited as Kinme.

"Were we leave to am I still going to be able to do my miko training?" Ruinu asked a little worried. Since Ruinu is a full demon she never really made any friends because they were all afraid of her.

"Yes we will, and you should also make some new friends there with a spell I'm going to put on all of you that makes you look like your human." Kagome said with a smile. Everyone smiled at her and ran to there rooms and started to pack for there trip to there mother's time. While the kids were packing Kagome went to visit Miroku and Sango to tell them were they would be for a few years.

** Bone Eaters Well **

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked her family. All the kids nodded there heads with excitement while InuYasha shrugged, which got Kagome a little mad. Kagome dismissed all that happened and jumped into the well with the rest of her family.

** Kagome's Time **

"I wish Kagome could join us for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said to her son Sota. Sota sighed and looked up at his mother.

"I try me best mom to keep visiting you regularly, but the way business is getting I don't think I'll be able to for much longer." Sota said with sadness in his voice, but then he heard a knock on the door. "I wounder who that could be?" Sota said looking at his mother who just shrugged. Sota got up and opened the door, but wasn't ready for what happened next.

"Sota it's been a long time." Kagome said hugging her little brother.

"Ka-Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sota asked a little surprised to see his sister. Kagome looked up at him.

"That's a nice way to say hi to your sister after all these years." Kagome said with sarcasm in her voice. Sota smiled at her.

"So did you bring your family? I would love to see my nieces and nephews." Sota said with a smile on his face. Kagome nodded her head as everyone else walked in the door.

"Sota I would like you to meet Inume he's thirteen, Kinme who's six, and Ruinu's three." Kagome said pointing to each one of them. "Kids meet your Uncle Sota."

"Nice to meet you Uncle Sota." All three children said bowing.

"Nice to meet you all." Sota said bowing back to them. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen wanting to know what was taking Sota so long. When she saw Kagome she ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter.

"I'm happy to see you again too." Kagome said looking back at her. "And I also have a little surprise for you." Kagome said with a smile and making Mrs. Higurashi a little confused. "You have two new grandchildren." Mrs. Higurashi looked down and saw a vary small boy that looked like InuYasha and a girl that had long silver hair and pointy ears. "This is Kinme and Ruinu." Kagome said patting each one on there head. "Kinme Ruinu this is your grandmother." Kagome said happily.

"Nice to meet you two." Mrs. Higurashi said bending down and smiling at the two with open arms. Kinme and Ruinu looked at each other and then ran into there grandmothers arms.

"Nice to meet you grandma." Ruinu and Kinme said at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them then shortly after released them and went to hug Inume who smiled and hugged back.

"I see you've been keeping good care of Kagome like you said you would InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi said before giving him a hug. "Now you three must be tired?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the three children. They all nodded there heads and Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them. "Well I'll take you to your rooms." Mrs. Higurashi walk up the stairs with the kids behind them who had all there stuff, while Sota, InuYasha, and Kagome went into the kitchen were they started to talk about what they've done since they last saw each other.

"It still sounds like your doing the same thing when I was in elementary school." Sota said after hearing what Kagome and InuYasha have been doing since they last saw one another.

"So what have you been doing Sota? I thought you would have moved out of this house a long time ago." Kagome said teasingly.

"I did. I'm partners in a pretty big business now. I just come here and visit mom since grandpa's death." Sota said looking at his sister.

"So how old are you now Sota twenty four, twenty five?" Kagome asked loosing track of the years.

"Twenty five." Sota said leaning back in his chair.

"And I see you're not married. So do you have a girl friend?" Kagome asked in her normal cheerful voice. Sota shook his head no. "Then there has to be someone you like."

"Well there is, but she's my business partner and...." Sota said trailing off.

"And you don't want to mix pleasure with business right." Kagome said dully. Sota nodded. "So what's her name?" Kagome asked in her cheerful voice again.

"Nabiki Tendo. I met her when I was in high school, at Furinkan she was known as the Ice Queen and never showed any emotion, but sometimes when I'd talk to her she would show a little emotion, but not much." Sota said smiling as he told the story.

"So how did you become business partners?" InuYasha asked.

"Well one day I was waking down the street of the market buying a few things that mom need for dinner that night and I saw Nabiki being attacked by some thugs so I jumped in and saved her. She then heired me as her bodyguard, but then when she found out that I was pretty good at business she decided to make me her partner and it's been that way ever since." Sota said looking at the two who looked a little shocked at the story.

"So why don't you just ask her on a date?" Kagome asked making Sota blush a little.

"Because I don't even think she likes me." Sota said in a whisper not wanting anyone to hear, but forgot that his sister was now a Hanyou.

"Well in my opinion I think she does. This Nabiki girl sounds like she likes to stay way from people and not get to close to anyone in fear they 'might melt' her and change her back to herself. So she has to like you if she made you her partner." Kagome said cheering Sota up.

"Thanks sis. Well it's starting to get late and I have a lot to do tomorrow, so I think I'll be leaving now." Sota said winking at his sister. "See you all tomorrow." Sota said hugging his sister, mother, and InuYasha good bye.

****

A/N : Hope you all like the Chapter, well gotta keep it short it's like 3 in the morning and I have to get to bed before my parents wakeup and I get in trouble so see you all later.

Signed,

The Desktop Creater


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone I'm finally back with the 19th Chapter of The New Hanyou so I'll try to make this quick for everyone, but before the shout outs I must warn u that while Kagome and her family r in her time theres goin to b a slight xover from Ranma ½ mainly with Nabiki and Sota now that the warning is passed on time for the shout outs:

Kagomehigurashi12 – Thanks

Janie50989 – Well Kohaku will play a decent part in this story I'm not sure u'll like it but it's goin to be after they all go back to the waring states ara so u'll have to wait a lil while

Gothic Kag – Thanks and sorry for the wait

animefreak808 – Thanks and as for Ruinu I don't really own her my good friend DragonFaynge96 owns all of Kagome and InuYasha's children, but I like the fact that they have a ¼, ½, and full demon kids

TheLegendaryManHimself – Thanks but the swords came with the kids that once again I don't own and I only wonted Kagome and InuYasha to have three kids

Dragon Man 180 – Thanks, and u can thank DragonFaynge96 for all the kids

Inufreak831 – Thanks I wasnt to sure how many ppl would like this change and I don't have a clue on how many chapters theres goin to b but I think some were around 30

Alix – Sorry for the wait but the swords came with the characters that I don't own so nothin I can do and u'll learn more about the swords later on

DragonFaynge96 – Thanks and sorry for the long wait and I was wondering if I could post Three Years Without You and The Power Lies Within on my site give me an E-Mail with the answer Thanks

The One above All – Thanks

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha, but VIZ Video does along with Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't own any of InuYasha and Kagome's kids DragonFaynge96 does

So now on with the story

****

**The New Hanyou**

_Chapter 19_

It's a beautiful Wednesday morning and the sun's shinning through the window of Sota's apartment, but the sun had no business being there since Sota was already at his office waiting for Nabiki to arrive.

"Well better get some work done before she gets here." Sota said with a yawn. Sota put his briefcase down on his desk pulled a few papers out and started with his daily work. Sota was doing his work oblivious to the person watching him, she soon came in and sat a cup of coffee down on his desk. Sota looked up and smiled.

"You're here early, thought you might like a cup." Nabiki said smiling.

"Thanks Nabiki, you just saved me a trip." Sota said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well since I got the coffee you can get lunch." Nabiki said with one of her smiles that she only used when she talked her little sister or her sister's husband into doing something they didn't want to.

"Fine, so where do you want to eat?" Sota asked turning back to his work as Nabiki started hers.

"The usual place will do fine." Nabiki said looking away from her desk and at Sota. Sota was working quietly at his desk and Nabiki was working at hers and sneaking peeks at him here and there. 'Come on Nabiki you're acting like you're in high school for crying out loud.' Nabiki said scolding herself for looking at Sota for the thirty fourth time. 'Why can't you just tell him how you feel isn't that why you put him in your office?'

** Higurashi Shrine**

The sun was shinning brightly on the Higurashi shrine that day. InuYasha was sitting in the family room as Mrs. Higurashi was teaching him how to use all the things in the house, and Kagome was sweeping the Shrine and worrying about her kids since it was there first day of school. Kagome had gone and registered her kids in the local schools Ruinu and Kinme went to Furinkan Elementary and Inume went to Furinkan Middle.

"I just hope they all remember not to get into any fights." Kagome said as she put the broom over her shoulder while walking into the house. Kagome found InuYasha and her mom sitting at the table so she joined them.

"You know if you keep worrying like this you're going to develop wrinkles at a younger age." Mrs. Higurashi said with sarcasm in her voice. Kagome looked up at her mom and smiled.

"So what's bothering you?" InuYasha asked drinking some tea.

"Well if any of the kids get in a fight then there going to show there abnormal speed and strength, and if anyone gets them really angry then everyone will be able to see threw my spell." Kagome said with a sigh.

****** Furinkan Elementary**

**** It's recess at Furinkan Elementary and Kinme is watching his sister play with new friends that she made on the first day of school happily, but Kinme was also sad thinking that Ruinu is going to have to leave them behind when they go back to there time.

"Get out of are way you little kindergartens." A voice said pushing the group of girls to the side and making them all fall. Kinme say his sister fall and jumped right to the scene.

"Hey what do you think you're doing pushing my sister over like that?" Kinme said with warning in his voice. The kid that pushed the group of girls aside turned around and looked down at Kinme and started to laugh.

"What do you think a little punk like you is going to do about it, my name is Tatewaki Kuno Jr." The boy said with pride.

"You pushed my sister over now I wont you to apologize before you regret it." Kinme said with a evil smile on his face. Tatewaki smiled and through a punch right at Kinme's head going for a one shot knock out, but Kinme put his hand up and blocked the punch, and twisted his hand around his back. "Now apologize to them all or I'll brake your arm." Kinme said in a demanding voice, but Kinme soon let go when he heard a voice familiar shout his name angrily.

** Nabiki And Sota**

******** We see Nabiki and Sota in a little restaurant not to far away from the elementary school. Nabiki and Sota are just having small take about business when there both trying to get the courage to tell each other how they feel.

"So what do think Sota?" Nabiki asked looking over at Sota who seemed to be in his own little world. Sota snapping him back to reality when he heard Nabiki say his name.

"What???" Sota said sitting up straight. Nabiki giggled and Sota smiled. "What did I do something funny?"

"Kinda. You know Sota you're the first person to go into a daze when I talk about business." Nabiki said with a smile.

"Really?" Sota said shocked and sarcastically which made Nabiki giggle again.

"You knew my reputation at Furinkan." Nabiki said.

"Ya I also remember that Kuno guy that you would always get to treat you to ice cream and food then sell him pictures of your sister and her fiancé." Sota said thinking back to when he was in high school.

"Yep and Kuno baby is still attacking Ranma for marring Akane even tho he's already married. It's actually quite funny sometimes." Nabiki said recalling last night when Kuno got punched by Ranma and Akane at the same time sending to who knows were.

"Speeking of the two, how are they doing?" Sota asked.

"Well why don't you come over for dinner and ask them your self." Nabiki said with her trade mark poker face. Sota looked at her curiously. "It's Wednesday and I always check up on my dad even though Ranma and Akane are there with him, but there three kids sometimes get him really tired so I have to babysit them while Ranma and Akane come home from work and get dinner ready."

"Sounds fun what time should I be there?" Sota said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up around six so be ready." Nabiki said with a smile "And after dinner we might go back to my place for a drink or something." Nabiki blushed after she realized what she had just said. Nabiki and Sota finished there meal and walked out of the restaurant and were on there way back to work when Sota looked over the elementary school fence and saw his nephew Kinme in a fight.

"KINME!!!!!!!" Sota yelled making Kinme let go of the kid and look at him. When Sota saw that Kinme was looking at him he waved him over. Kinme looked at the boy who was apologizing to his sister and her friends then ran over to Sota who was waiting for him by the fence.

"Yes, what is it Uncle Sota?" Kinme asked already knowing the answer. Sota hung his head.

'Uncle? Sota's an Uncle?' Nabiki thought to herself.

"What were you doing?" Sota asked looking at Kinme.

"Well that boy pushed Ruinu and her friends over for no reason so......" Kinme was trying to explain, but was interrupted by Sota.

"So you decided it was best to hurt him and force him?" Sota asked in a vary calm voice.

"It was wrong and I know I shouldn't have done it." Kinme said realizing that he could have killed the boy easily without even realizing it. "Please don't tell mother." Kinme said right before Sota left. Sota turned around and looked at Kinme.

"I wont, but if I hear that something like this happens again then it might just slip from my lips." Sota said with a smile.

"I promise it wont happen again Uncle Sota." Kinme said with a smile on his face.

"Pinky promise." Sota said reaching over the fence and extending his pinky out to Kinme. Kinme looked at him for a few seconds, but was bright enough to know what it meant.

"Pinky promise." Kinme said locking his pinky with his Uncle Sota's. They both smiled as the bell rang for all classes to return to there rooms. Sota watched as Kinme ran to his teacher then walked off with Nabiki back towards there office.

"Sota you never told me you were an Uncle, come to think of it you never talked about your family much." Nabiki said as they started walking again.

"Well my sister moved away from us when she got out of Joiner High, and she showed up on are door step last night." Sota said with a nervous smile. "So I guess you can say that I found out that I was an Uncle last night."

"So how many nieces and nephews do you have." Nabiki asked as they entered to lobby to there business.

"I have two nephews and one nice." Sota said smiling.

************** Higurashi House**

************All the kids came home from school all having good reports for Kagome since Ruinu and Kinme left out the little fight at recess.

"Hey mom, how long did you say we were going to stay here?" Inume asked with excitement. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Inume smiled.

"Cuz there's a lot of pretty girls here." Everyone started to laugh.

"But what about Akeni?" Kinme asked after the laughing stopped. Inume looked nervous now.

"Ya you told us that she was your girlfriend." Ruinu said making Inume blush.

"She's not my girlfriend she's as girl and she's a friend, but not my girlfriend." Inume said not making eye contact with the family they all started to laugh, but soon stopped when they heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." Kagome said jumping to her feet and answering the phone. "Higurashi Shrine." Kagome said answering the phone.

"Hey sis, it's Sota." Said the voice on the other end.

"Hey Sota. You going to be home for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"That's why I'm calling I'm going over to Nabiki's house to eat dinner." Sota said with a blush. Kagome smiled.

"Well have fun, and don't make a fool of your self." Kagome said with sarcasm in her voice. Sota laughed and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. Higurashi said after Kagome took her seat again.

"Sota's going over to Nabiki's house for dinner tonight so he wont be joining us." Kagome said with a smile.

"About time those two got together." Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh. Kagome and InuYasha looked at her a but confused as the kids ran out to the Shrine to play tag. Mrs. Higurashi saw the confusion on InuYasha and Kagome's face so she decided to explain. "Well those two have been in love with each other since high school. When Nabiki would came over to talk business with Sota she'd always look at him like you do with InuYasha. She would look at him lovingly, but neither one made a move for the other so I'm just happy that they're finally getting together."

"Wow, Sota said he liked Nabiki since high school, but he thought she was in love with someone else." Kagome said getting up to start dinner.

A/N : Hope u all liked it and sorry again for the long update, but im just a little swomped with work and everythin this summer but i'll try and make the updates quicker and if u have a InuYasha or Ranma ½ FanFic and u wont to post it some were other than then let me post it on my site (go to my site for instrutions on wat to do) well thanks and till next time

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	20. Author Note

Konnichiwa everyone the Desktop Creator is back, but this time not with a chapter, but with an Authors apology. I just want to tell everyone who is waiting for me to update that I'm not going to update my stories till I'm done with them. Again I'm sorry and please don't yell at me.

Signed,  
The Desktop Creator 


End file.
